Kountdown to Armageddon
by randh13th
Summary: I've decided to create the compiled stories that leads to the Armageddon. Read 'Klaim the Godhood',the story about Taven's struggle to fulfill the quest to stop Armageddon and the unexpected development along the way. Next story will follow.
1. Requiem for the Kombatants

Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance

The Requiem for the Kombatants

Somewhere at the Outworld,

Amidst the chilling breeze, the blue-armored warrior carried something. It was a lifeless female body. The warrior kicked the sarcophagus' cover away and put the body inside. She looks like sleeping peacefully. With his ability, the Lin Kuei grandmaster created a cover of ice and put it on the top of sarcophagus. He whispered solemnly,

"Rest in peace, Frost. Despite your treachery, you're still my disciple...I have to admit that I was failing you as a good teacher," Sub-Zero patted the sarcophagus,

"But I won't repeat my mistake again...I will return to Lin Kuei after helping our comrades," He wore the iron helmet and felt the strength whirled inside his body. He turned around and stepped to another direction. He had a mission now: saving the Earthrealm from the Deadly Alliance.

Meanwhile at the Lava Shrine,

The vampire Nitara pondered on the crystal orb that she held, while the yellow-armored cyborg Cyrax looks restless. . She was clothed almost half-naked, as the sweat poured all over her body. Both of them stood long enough until Cyrax asked her,

"Where is your promise now, vampire?" Nitara smiled wryly, as she said,

"Ah, of course. I am not forgetting about our deal," She whispered a mystical incantation, while holding the crystal orb. Her concentration was intense. The former cyborg watched Nitara closely. Few moments later, the air around them was rippled and distorted, forming a portal. Huffed, the female vampire turned to him,

"I'd keep our deal. You can go back through this portal," Cyrax nodded respectfully,

"Thank you for your help. I won't forget..." His words were cut abruptly, when the portal sucked him inside. It was vanished instantly, as it's appearance. After catching her breath, Nitara laughed aloud until it was echoed inside the bowel of the earth. She turned to the crystal orb at her hands; her homecoming was a breath away. Suddenly, an invisible force hit her from behind and made the orb slipped from her. She gasped, trying to catch the orb. The mystical artifact bounced harmlessly and rolled to the soft ground. Relieved that the orb isn't broken, she turned to face the intruder. Slowly but sure, something came out from its camouflage and appeared as a reptilian creature with glittering green scales. The slit-like eyes stared the female vampire with utter disgust. The creature spoke with hissing tone,

"B&(! You hass tricked me! Your ssscheme had disstracted me to my massster...you're the caussse of the Emperor's death!" The vampire returned the look with disdain,

"I don't need you anymore, Reptile! You shall die for interfere with my business!" Reptile crawled above the cavern's roof and said,

"Not ssso fasst! You will be the one who die here and I ssshall feassst upon your flessh!"

"No, I will be the one who feast upon your blood, Reptile!" After said so, Nitara pulled a pair of kama from her waist and screamed, showing her fangs. She didn't wait anymore, instead leaped toward the reptilian creature. In turn, Reptile pulled the Kirehashi Blade and jumped for attack.

Nitara quickly unleashes her Leopard style toward the raptor. She uses the Lifting Style, which lifted Reptile and immediately sent Spin Kick and Switching Paw. The reptilian creature was hit without even blocking. However, he leaped back with a double claw attack toward her. The vampire quickly evaded the attack. This made Reptile angrier. No matter what, he must kill the traitor.

In other hand, Nitara didn't want to play any longer with the raptor. She immediately concentrated her necklace energy via Fu Jow Pai to create Neijin and threw it toward her opponent. The creature sensed a danger and his primal instinct kicked. He does the unthinkable: blocking the Neijin and threw it back toward the owner. The vampire crossed her arms for protection, when the energy hit her. Reptile almost gloat his victory, had he noticed the opponent was gone. Something inside him tells danger. At that time, Nitara put him in a strangle lock from nowhere and…bit his neck. The creature quickly grabbed her neck and threw her using Hung Gar techniques. The vampire retaliated with her Blood Spit. The raptor countered the attack with his Lizard Ball; the impact sent her opponent away.

"Thiss iss enough! I will finish you!" He screamed, while taking the Kirehashi Blade. In anticipation of that, Nitara took her kama as well. Reptile entered the Evolution style with his weapon, however, the vampire blocked with Blood Lust. The flurry of styles clashed each other. In the midst of fight, Nitara sent Unicorn Kick to her opponent. Reptile's body crashed the cavern wall. Though dizzy, the raptor could see the vampire attacked him. He simply waited her to get close. When their distance closed, Reptile spat his acidic drool to her. Shocked, the vampire steered herself downward, unfortunately the drool hit her right wing and instantly burned it to the flesh. The excruciating pain crept into her skin. She knelt while holding her burned right wings. Without the complete wings, she couldn't fly. The raptor realized it,

"It seemsss I finally drag you to the ground, b$!" Hissing defiantly, Nitara answered,

"It is not over yet! I am going to kill you, wretch!" She stormed toward her opponent. The reptilian creature grinned; he held the blade at his sword arm. Before the vampire managed to slice him with her kama, he sent Zatterrorize…and impaled her with a sharp and jagged stake. She gasped when the sharp object pierced her torso. She fell to the ground with agony etched at her face, crawling weakly. Her wings were lolled limply and smell acrid Reptile stared her triumphantly,

"Have you forgotten? Sssteel might not hurt you, but wood doesss…" He explained as he crawled closer to her, groping her chest,

"You are more pleassant than Kitana," The vampire spat,

"You'd better kill me..." she hissed, "Or...I will kill you later..." The raptor leaned upon her and licked her face with his forked tongue,

"Iss that sso? No, you ssshall sssuffer firsst before you die," He took the Kirehashi Blade, showing it to her,

"Do you remember thiss? You gave me thisss for my only reminder to Zaterra," he licked the blade again,

"No, I will thank you by giving you thissss!" With sudden movement, Reptile thrust the wooden stake further into Nitara's torso. The female vampire gasped in agony, as the stake entered her body. Not satisfied with that, the raptor twisted the stake, making her bleed profusely. Despite her excruciating agony, she refused to scream, thus denying him the pleasure. The ordeal continued for hours

Outside the Palace of Deadly Alliance,

A furious fighting raged outside. Johnny Cage, Jax and Sonya Blade fought the overwhelming odds. A horde of Tarkatan warriors swarmed around them. Those creatures might not have excellent martial skills, but they were damn tough. Sonya managed to knock off the head of her attacker. The tide of war has separated her from her comrades, yet she struggled hard. Jax grappled two warriors with his mechanized arm, and then twisted his waist swiftly, crushing their necks. The Hollywood actor managed to crush the balls of the Tarkatan warrior, before he gave him the Shadow Kick at the chest.

As the Earth warriors were preoccupied with their foes, a shadowy figure moved fast, tip-toeing the heads of the Tarkatans. Its attention was focused upon a single target, as it leaped very high.

Sonya Blade brushed away the Tarkatans, keeping them at the bay. She didn't notice a shadow above her. While fighting her enemies, she felt a sharp pang of pain on her back until...two sharp blades tore through her chest, above shoulders. Blood immediately filled her lungs and choked into her throat. She let a blood-curdling scream. Johhny and Jax shouted simultaneously,

"Sonya!"

At the gate of the Palace for Deadly Alliance, Kitana and Kung Lao stood back to back, facing their foes. Quan Chi and Shang Tsung smiled sinisterly. The heroes realized that they were completely against the odds. Despite the training by Master Bo' Rai Cho, they grimly found out that the sorcerers were more than their match. Then the Edenian princess spoke,

"Kung Lao," she said, "Thanks for everything…I apologize for bringing this trouble for you," The Shaolin monk answered,

"Don't mention it, Princess Kitana. We have the same friend; I come here because of my own choice!" He stared Shang Tsung with fury.

"Though I'm died here, I won't regret it! I try my best to avenge Liu Kang's death…" Kitana nodded with agreement,

"So am I. I will meet him, once I die. 10,000 years seems nothing without someone you love with you," She clenched her fist,

"So, shall we?"

"May the best wins!" Simultaneously, they attacked the sorcerers.

Kitana attacked Quan Chi with her Steel Fan furiously, but the black sorcerer blocked the attack calmly. He spoke,

"It is foolish, Princess! You'd better join us, and we shall return Edenia to you!" She replied,

"Do you think I trust you? You've put the traitorous Tanya in charge instead my mother!"

"A regrettable mistake, but we shall correct it once we deal with this! Join us, Princess Kitana!"

"Never!" she shouted, "I won't be able to face Goro and Liu, if I do so! You're not different from Shao Kahn either. I would rather die than see my beloved kingdom fall to your clutches!" Quan Chi frowned with displeasure,

"So be it, Princess! You will meet them sooner than you think," He attacked her with Escrima style, while the Edenian countered it with her Eagle Claw. Her attacks were agile and graceful, but the sorcerer attacked her with brutal strength combined with dark magic. Realizing that, Kitana shifted to Ba Gua Zhang. This style allowed her to channel the opponent's force to nowhere. Quan Chi was furious to see his attack was evaded easily; he quickly uses Tang Soo Doo. The attack was slashing, yet Kitana still persist to use Ba Gua Zhang. Suddenly, the princess shifted to her Lost Love combo, coupled with Fan Lift. The sorcerer's body floated to the air. Clenching his teeth, Quan Chi amassed his Fa Jing and blasted her with Skull Fireball. She stunned momentarily, enough to see him leaped to attack.

"Taste my Rising Star Kick!"

"Pretty Kick!" Two powerful kick impacted each other. To everyone's shock, Quan Chi's Rising Star have knocked the princess out. She forced herself to fighting, but she felt a heavy burden on her shoulders. Swiftly, Quan Chi jumped on her shoulder and held her head.

"Farewell, Princess Kitana…FATALITY!" He pulled Kitana's head upward, stretching the neck in process. She screamed loudly, before fell to the ground lifeless. With tears on her eyes, Kitana whispered her last words,

"Liu…Kang…I'm…coming for you…" Quan Chi leaped away from her, when she fell. The thud echoed aloud.

Amidst her agony, the Special Force officer felt her body was lifted upward. The Tarkatans cheered someone. The hissing, hideous voice came to her ears,

"Long time not seeing you, Sonya Blade...you should not return here," Sonya recognized the voice,

"Baraka..." she coughed blood, "I...thought...you...already..." The Tarkatan warrior rasped maliciously,

"Dead? You have underestimated the Tarkatan's tenacity. Pity, our meeting is very brief and it will over soon." He continued,

"Lords Quan Chi and Shang Tsung will be pleased with this..." With her remaining strength and fury, Sonya kicked Baraka's chest with her free leg. The force knocked the warrior to the ground, but it also ripped her chest in process. She fell to the floor and coughed blood profusely. She realized that it just matter of time before she bled to death. Yet, she must settle the score with Baraka first. She charged toward the swarms, but the Tarkatans was quick enough to cover their leader. This enraged Sonya further, she plowed her way through them, breaking the necks, arms and heads. The warriors attacked her with frenzy. Meanwhile, Johnny Cage and Jax tried to break the swarm of Tarkatan warriors around them, in order to help Sonya.

Sonya's injuries had taken its toll; her body was completely drenched in blood. She felt weak and her vision began to fail. She saw Baraka standing quite a distance from her. He smiled widely, showing sharp teeth. It looks like that he mocked at the cost of her agony. Her legs shook uncontrollably, and then she collapsed to the ground. At the same time, Jax opened the way by machine guns and grenades. The Tarkatans quickly scurried to the safe distance, allowing the warriors to join their dying friend. Johnny quickly lifted Sonya,

"Sonya! Sonya, hang on! You must not die!" Jax shouted,

"Lt. Sonya Blade, hang on! It's an order! We shall send you back..." Sonya managed to smile, though the pain was unbearable. She turned to the major,

"Major, I don't think I can survive now...but I am not regretting my decision to come here. I come for retrieve Kenshi. It is a shame...that I am unable...to fulfill..."

"Say no more, Lt. Sonya! Keep your strength!" Sonya turned to the actor,

"Silly Johnny...It seems you have...what you...bargains...for..." Johnny tried to speak, but his voice was choked,

"It is not about the new script...or 'saving the world' business, Sonya. Damn with Raiden's request..." The dying officer touched his lips,

"It is always about...me, Johnny. Am I right?"

"Yes..." Sonya coughed again, her breath became labored and she breathed heavily through her punctured lungs,

"Don't...be...so ...dramatic...Johnny! Major!...We shall...return...to Earth...in ...no..."

At the same moment, she stopped breathing and Johnny Cage, the famous actor struggled hard to keep his tears. Jax closed Sonya's eyes respectfully and held the actor's shoulder,

"Johnny," he tried to speak comfortably, "I don't like you. Yet, we still have a fight to carry on! Sonya would be sorely disappointed if she saw us dead without a fight here," Johnny took off her sunglasses and wiped the tears briefly. He replied,

"You are right! I won't disappoint her!" When they put Sonya at rest, the swarm of Tarkatans gathered around them. In addition, the Dragon King's army had joined them. Once again, the actor joked,

"Well, the party is merrier with more people coming...!" He went back to back with the remaining Special Force officer, as he cracked his knuckles,

"Are you ready to crash the party, Major Jackson Briggs?" Jax grunted in agreement,

"I always ready, Cage!" With one accord, the Deadly Alliance's army attacked them like a huge wave crashing the beach. Jax unleashed his arsenals, including machine guns and grenade, while Johnny Cage shouted for the last time,

"For Sonya!" The riotous noise of machine gun heard for six hours more until it was silent, leaving two mutilated bodies.

At the other hand, Kung Lao continued to fight Shang Tsung. The fight itself was fierce and deadly. He matched the sorcerer's Crane Style with his Mantis, and blocked the Snake with Shaolin Fist. Yet, they were in the standstill. When the sorcerer attacked, he threw his hat to distance the opponent. The monk was so preoccupied with the fight, that he didn't even realized Kitana was killed in her fight with Quan Chi. When he turned around, the result was devastating.

He only glanced briefly and it shook him to the core. Kitana's lifeless body was lying of the floor; her murderer knelt beside her. While caressing the princess' lock, Quan Chi pulled the veil from her face. Kung Lao saw a look of disappointment on her face…she was unable to avenge her beloved death. Instantly, the scene when he found the dead body of Liu Kang replayed. He had failed…twice!

He was pulled abruptly, when Shang Tsung shot Straight Fire to him. He knocked three steps away from his opponent. He felt heavy and crushing sensation at his chest. The sorcerer was aware with what happened and spoke,

"Kung Lao, even Kitana is not Quan Chi's match! Stop this senseless fight and I will let you live! Do you want to add more bloodshed?" The black sorcerer stood nearby, watching what happened next. What Shang Tsung said was make sense…why should he continue? He turned to the cold body of the princess again. Tears rolled without his knowledge until he saw something…Kitana and Liu Kang together.

They looks happy…he whispered,

"I shall join you soon…" Then Kung Lao turned to the sorcerer with serene eyes. This made Shang Tsung surprised, even more when the monk said,

"I don't care anymore. My death will help the others save; I had done what I can. At the end, I can't even protect the woman he'd love. Therefore I shall bring both of you to justice no matter what!" The sorcerer realized that he was ready to sacrifice his life. Like lightning, Kung Lao attacked him again and this time he uses the Whirlwind Kick at the close range. Without any warning, Quan Chi jumped between him and Shang Tsung , releasing his Rising Star Kick. The force impacted and exploded, throwing the black sorcerer away. Kung Lao was about to follow another attack…but Shang Tsung stabbed him with Straight Sword at his chest. The wounded monk pulled away, and he was blasted away by the sorcerer 3D Fire.

He fell beside Kitana, and Shang Tsung already moved to kill. Instead stabbing him, he stepped Kung Lao's wounded chest, creating an agonizing pain. Quan Chi joined him.

"You're no different from Liu Kang," The sorcerer mocked, "There's no such thing as goodness, only power! With power, you shall overcome any challenge…"

"Kung Lao, your mission is doomed. Your friends already dead outside and you shall join them…" Shang Tsung lifted his hand upward and the Shaolin monk felt his life force has been sapped. Before the sorcerer completed, a bolt of lightning hit him squarely. At the gate, Rayden stood. The God of Thunder clenched his fist, holding his conflicting emotion. It was too much to bear such loss, but it might save Earth from the Deadly Alliance! He won't make the sacrifice of the Earth warriors in vain. At the same time, Kung Lao breathed his last breath.

"Rest now, Kung Lao!" Rayden said, "I shall deal with them!" Quan Chi and Shang Tsung immediately retreated to the main hall and the God of Thunder followed them.

Reptile watched the dying vampire with sadistic glee. She almost completely disemboweled. He would take particular pleasure from watching her struggle to live. Suddenly, the cavern shook violently and the huge dragon egg cracked. The raptor's attention shifted to the object. There was a glimmer of light inside the egg. He came cautiously to the dragon egg. The cavern shook again and the crack spread. A tiny, slit-like eye opened and the first thing it saw was Reptile. Without any warnings, a beam of energy lanced through and hit the raptor. Reptile screamed in agony as his body was turned inside out and bulged beyond proportion. The huge wings broke through his back and the scream turned into a roar...victorious roar to be exactly. The ground shook when the newly-transformed creature thumped its huge feet to the ground.

"I have returned! I, Onaga have returned!"

Though in the verge of death herself, Nitara was able to see Reptile's fate. She shuddered upon the event, silently praying that the death might catch her. However, she won't die in the Outworld. Gathering the last ounce of her strength, she dragged herself and took the crystal orb. At the same time, the Dragon King turned his attention to her. Her heart froze in fear as the huge creature went toward her. The only chance was the orb. Nitara stared into the orb. It seethed with the power trapped within. She raised it above her head, and then smashedit to the floor. It shattered with an inhuman, soul-rending howl. Onaga was forced to cover his eyes and ears as its horrible energy exploded away, and tore the vampire's consciousness from her.

In the midst of dying, Nitara opened her eyes for the last time and saw her native soil. At last, she finally returned to her place; now she could die in peace. Slowly, she closed her eyes again…

Author's Note: This is my first MK: DA fanfic. This is inspired by Reptile's ending; I just wonder what if he found Nitara inside and managed to exact vengeance to her. I also included the opening of MKD, when all Earth warriors are dead. I might continue it when I have a time. What do you think? Give me your reviews, critics (flames) and opinions if you want. See you later!


	2. Chaining the Dragon

Chaining the Dragon

Disclaimer: The characters of Mortal Kombat are belongs to Midway. I personally not own them. For the information, I use the Deadly Alliance storyline, not Armageddon storyline.

Outside the Palace of the Deadly Alliance,

The slim, copper-skinned woman sneaked without anyone aware. The green veil obscured her face. She watched the site of carnage, where the remaining Tarkatans piled the dead Earth warriors. Then she saw something that made her aghast and her heart throbbed faster. Those creatures carried the limp body of her friend and threw her unceremoniously. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. The vile Tarkatans might learn her presence here. Holding her swelling tears back, the woman whispered,

"Princess Kitana, please forgive the unfaithful Jade…Had I come sooner…" In the midst of her mourning, her keen sense caught something menacing on the air,

Baraka and his minions turned above and saw a huge winged creature flying above them. When the creature landed with a thump, all but him were scurried away. The mutant forced himself to stand, facing whoever the creature is. He twitched his arm blade nervously, while silently hoping he don't have to use them.

The Dragon King, Onaga surveyed the carnage before him, while ignoring Baraka. He took the particular interest with the dead Earthrealm warriors. Johnny Cage and Jax bore severe wounds, which almost made them unrecognizable. Yet, they made sure that they took their enemies as many as they could. They also protected Sonya's body beneath them. On the top, Kitana had her neck turned into an odd angle, while Kung Lao lay beside them. The scene made him amused. He would need them for his conquest. Lifting his huge palm above, the huge creature whispered the words of power.

With a crack of thunder and blow of wind, the dead warriors' souls returned into their bodies and their injuries healed instantly. One by one, they rose from the death and knelt to their benefactor. Baraka was transfixed with awe. With this power, the Deadly Alliance was insignificant. He decided that he would serve this new ruler. In other hand, Jade shocked to see her recently deceased friend rise like nothing happened. At first, she thought that might be an undead, but after noticing carefully the Edenia warrior was convinced that was the real Princess. She decided to watch what transpired next.

Satisfied, Onaga spoke with reverent tone,

"My warriors, I have resurrected you from the untimely death. Now I ask your favor to help my conquest," Suddenly, someone plodded through the Earthrealm warriors and bowed his head down. Before those warriors wanted to attack the intruder, the Dragon King gestured them to halt.

"Who are you?" he asked to the mutant disdainfully. Ignoring that, Baraka answered,

"I am Baraka, Great One! I've come to offer my Tarkatan fellows to your service, spare us and we'll be your servants…" Instantly, the Tarkatans knelt to the huge creatures, giving their respect. Onaga furrowed his scaled brow with displeasure. He didn't like those brutes; nevertheless it was pity to waste such good materials. Perhaps they might be useful later. He said,

"Arise, Baraka!" The mutant rose, "I accept your service. You shall serve along these warriors. Where are your masters now?"

Baraka answered, "They're inside the palace, fighting the God of Thunder, milord."

"Excellent!" he nodded, "Wait me at the Living Forest. I have some business to taken care of…go now!" Without delay, the Tarkatans left the place with their former enemies, while their lord entered into the palace. Jade watched Onaga until he disappeared into the palace. Whatever the reptilian creature had inside, it might be not good. She decided to follow Baraka and the rest…

The female warrior followed that band from the safe distance; it seems her training during Kahn's reign was paid off. Then they had a small incident when Sub-Zero encountered them. Unaware of the recent events, the Lin Kuei called his fellows. However, he got the Tarkatans as the response. Actually, she obliged to help him. But Baraka and those Earthrealm warriors had disappeared quickly; so she was forced to keep following them.

During their journey, the band arrived at the city of Lei Chen and caught up with Onaga. After few skirmishes, Hotaru, the guardian of the city was impressed with his might and then offered his service as well. Jade couldn't help to wonder how the creature quickly made those warring foes into friends. She suspected that Onaga might have an ulterior motive by gathering them. Following them again, she found out that they were heading to Edenia…she doubted that they came to help. In no time, the Dragon King subdued the realm and forced Tanya to swear loyalty to him.

In the dungeon beneath the Edenia palace,

Inside the dark dungeon, Queen Sindel was in a meditating position. She was aware of the recent turmoil at her realm. The ancient creature named The Dragon King had taken over Edenia, yet did little to restore all but her position. There was the Tarkatan at the loose. Instead releasing her, he had freed the villainous Mileena and put…Kitana to guard her. She couldn't understand the reason behind it. She pleaded her daughter to set her free, but to no avail. Though she was able to escape, she won't hurt her. Though despair grew inside her, she had to calm herself. The help would come sooner…

Kitana stood across the cage where her mother was inside. Then, a cloud of green smoke filled the place and the unseen foe struck her very fast before she had a chance to defend herself. The Princess fell unconsciously to the ground. Sindel rose and went closer to the bar. She saw the slim figure of Jade as the smoke faded. The warrior had discarded her veil and wore the skimpy costume. Her braided hair now let loose. Snatching the key from the unconscious guardian, she quickly opened the cage. She said,

"My queen…" Sindel stared to her unconscious daughter, "Princess is all right, my queen. She will wake up in few minutes…" Breathing in relief, the queen asked,

"What happened of her, Jade?" The female warrior replied,

"A long story, I'll explain later. The important thing is you have to get out from here…"

Sindel insisted, "Not without Kitana…"

Jade sighed, "I'm afraid that's not an option, my queen! Now she answers to the Dragon King only…you must get out from here first. By then, we have the chance to save her," Hesitating at first, Sindel eventually saw the reason in her loyal warrior. She stared her,

"You're right! But first, we must find out what Onaga wanted to find in the Edenia…" They quickly left the place before Kitana woke up…and alarmed the escape.

Few miles outside Edenia, Jade and Sindel stopped to take the rest. Upon their escapade, they managed to find Onaga's objective: finding the Kamidogu. Jade was irritated to find that her sworn enemy, Tanya had aided the creature in his search. They barely escaped from the Tarkatans and the Earthrealm warriors. Luckily, the darkness of night had hidden them from the pursuers. They took the chance to plan their next moves.

"What shall we do now, Your Highness?" Jade asked.

The queen said, "We must meet with Master Bo'Rai Cho immediately; Kitana has spoke highly about him. We must tell him about Onaga, by then we'll know the next step…" The loyal warrior merely nodded. Then Sindel turned to her and said,

"Get rest, Jade. Our journey tomorrow will be long and perilous, we should use this for rest ourselves…"

Alighted by the bonfire, Jade couldn't close her eyes. She still worried about her princess, but not for long she was distracted. Her eyes kept staring Sindel, especially her chest. Secretly, she wondered how she could have such beautiful figure. Unconsciously, the female warrior licked her lips, thinking how it feels when it meets with hers. Suddenly, the feeling of shame appeared and she quickly banished the imaginations. No, she had sworn to protect her Queen no matter what…even from her feelings. Her heart is belongs to her Princess only…Kitana,

In other side, Sindel watched her loyal warrior and servant. She had seen Jade when she was still little and now she had grown into a strong and beautiful woman. Looking upon the brown-skinned and well-toned body had been tempting. Yet, she quickly remembers that her realm was in danger. She had no time to ponder such trivial matters. Jade was devoted to her daughter and she won't contested that.

Early morning, the women woke up and continued their journey across the plain of Outworld. They decided to shy from the main routes, lest Onaga's force might pass them. Sindel and Jade disguised themselves by taking a bamboo hat and coverings. As much as possible, they made themselves less recognizable as the Edenian nobility.

After four day, they came to the small checkpoint where the Centaurs and a small band of Edenian soldiers checked the people who passed the route. Sindel noticed that they were led by a black-haired young woman. She wore a cap and pink scantily-clad armor, which barely covering her body. Not for long they caught her attention.

"Stop, you're not an ordinary folks," she stopped them, "Explain your purpose to come here," Sindel gestured Jade subtly to leave this matter to her. Facing the young woman, she asked,

"How do you know we aren't ordinary?" The young warrior smiled,

"Because I've been spending my time on the villages, so I know how the folks behave. In contrary, both of you are looks different. Your gait isn't like a peasant's gait, too gentle and swift. Beside, your garbs are giving you too much. It seems you're hiding something…"

The older woman chuckled, "You're a good observer. Who is your superior?"

The young woman replied proudly, "Master Bo' Rai Cho. Princess Kitana had entrust him with the remaining force of free Outworlders Now he leads the resistance force against the Tarkatan horde who had terrorized the land recently…" Hearing that, Sindel and Jade frowned. They saw Kitana at Edenia, and now she had been here? Slowly they lifted their straw hat, revealing their faces for the first time. Staring the young warrior deeply, the queen spoke with authority,

"Then tell your master, Queen Sindel is here. I have something important to tell him…" One of Edenian soldier turned pale, when he saw her face,

"Your Highness!" Instantly, he and his fellows knelt on the ground. Struck by the realization, the female warrior and the Centaurs quickly followed the suit and she said,

"Please punish me for my insolence, my Queen! I don't recognize you!" Instead angry, Sindel bend downward and lifted her, asking,

"What is your name, girl?"

"Li Mei …Your Highness! I am ready to accept the punishment…"

"There won't be a punishment today. Li Mei, I order you to give the message to your master. It is imperative that you must bring him here…" Slightly relieved, Li Mei replied,

"It shall be done, my Queen! For a meantime, I shall send my men to escort you to our encampment. It is good news. Shall I tell the princess as well…" Jade quickly cut her,

"No, you must not! All but Master Bo' Rai Cho must not know our coming! Do you understand?" Though puzzled, the young warrior decided to follow her better judgment, as she said,

"Yes…I understand!" Then she left them with the soldiers.

Few hours later, Sindel and Jade waited at the nearby encampment, far from the command tent. Then a huge, fat and bearded man entered the tent with Li Mei. Brushing his sleeves, he kowtowed to the queen and said,

"Please accept my apologies, Your Highness! I was busy pursuing the scattered Tarkatans until Li Mei comes and tell me that you're here…" Sindel asked,

"Are you sure that nobody knows us here?" The master looks puzzled, but he continued,

"Yes, my queen! May I ask what it is all about?" The elder woman turned to her loyal servant,

"Jade, tell what happened…"

Meanwhile, there was a huge gathering inside the command tent. Kitana sat at her respective seat, while the others sat side by side. Her face was covered by the purple veil. At the right corner, Ashrah and Shujinko sat close to her. They came to tell about Onaga's intention. Scorpion and Rayden are nearby; Ermac and Nightwolf were side by side. Kenshi and Sub-Zero were at the opposite side. Despite the debacle, especially Rayden intended to oust Shujinko due to his 'participation' of helping Damashi or Onaga to gather the Kamidogous. However, Kitana were able to reconcile them…albeit temporarily. Nightwolf was silent, distancing himself from others due to his containment of sins. Then Bo' Rai Cho and Li Mei entered the tent and quickly knelt to the princess. Kitana asked,

"Master Bo, why took so long? We're here to discuss our next strategy…" Bo' Rai Cho replied,

"I'm sorry, Princess. But I have brought you the visitors tonight; I hope that you'll entertain them…" The princess brushed her hand impatiently,

"Just send them here! We have no time for this!" With that, Sindel and Jade entered the tent and the riotous tent suddenly went silent. Everyone turned to the incoming visitors, while 'Kitana' sat transfixed. Seeing no response from her supposed daughter, Sindel walked toward her,

"My child, have you not greeted your own mother? Beside we've spend time together at Edenia five days ago…" The false Kitana replied nervously,

"I don't know what you talking about…" At the same time, Rayden grew dark with the situation. The situation was turn to worse when Scorpion quipped,

"There's an impostor here…" Everyone turned to Kitana and Sindel, wondering which among them had said the truth. The princess quickly bellowed,

"Master Bo!" She pointed the queen and her escort, "Arrest them!" Bo'Rai Cho shook his head,

"I can't do that, Your Highness! She's your mother…" Unable to hold her patience, Jade burst out,

"How dare you! Show yourself, impostor!" Like a lightning, she threw a boomerang toward 'Kitana'. The target tried to avoid, but no avail. The weapon ripped her veil and revealed her true face; a row of jagged and sharpened teeth that jutted from her mouth. Everyone inside were aghast with such revelation. Sindel said with the darkened face,

"I should realize that it is you, Mileena! None could imitate my daughter so perfectly like you do. So, is it Onaga who send you to impersonate Kitana?" The Tarkatan clone of Kitana growled feral as the response,

"Yes, I was sent to distract the resistance! Baraka's horde actually served as a bait to prevent you from knowing the Dragon King's intention! Your victory upon them is unexpected, and I intend to use this force to claim myself!" She seethed with anger, "But you blow my disguise! Yet, you won't succeed to stop our Lord from carrying his plan!!" Rayden lifted his hand toward her, while Bo' Rai Cho shouted instinctively,

"Wait, Lord Rayden!" A crackle of lightning zoomed toward Mileena, but she quickly teleported herself out from the harm. As a result, the attack destroyed the chair into smithereens. Bo'Rai Cho and Li Mei quickly inspected the place and found no whereabouts of the impostor. The old master looks displeased with Rayden's action, but he couldn't dare to protest the Thunder God. Especially, he wasn't in a good mood. Instead he turned to Sindel with crestfallen look and said,

"Since Your Highness is with us, I think it is best for me to return the leadership to you…" The Edenia queen lifted her hand and replied,

"No, Master Bo! Despite Mileena's masquerade, you are doing your best! I won't relieve you from your post…" she turned to the others, "I have something to tell for all of you here!" Then she tells everyone about Onaga's plan…

After hearing that, Shujinko confirmed that it was he who had aided Onaga to gather Kamidogou under deception. Scorpion also explained that the Elder Gods had aware of this development, and thus sent him as their Champion. Everyone realized that time is essential here. They had to stop the Dragon King from uniting those Kamidogou or else, the Outworld will be gone for good. It wasn't an easy task, considering Onaga had his allies and surely they would stop any attempt to harm him. Sindel lifted her voice,

"Before my escape, I had learned the location where Onaga was buried…his sarcophagus is located at the Netherrealm," Sub-Zero asked,

"If his body is still inside, then who is the one whom we faced here?" Ashrah answered,

"Perhaps, Onaga's spirit possessed another body. Nevertheless, we know his legendary resurrecting power. If we kill this body now, there's possibility that his spirit might return to the original body! That's the last thing we wanted…" Suddenly, the Indian shaman said,

"I can bind both his body and soul with my binding spell. I had become 'sin-eater' for this moment. Had Onaga's spirit indeed returned to its original body, I will put the spell upon it so he won't be able to escape again! By then, you can end him by putting the sword at his heart!"

Kenshi commented, "It is quite a huge risk, Elder! If Onaga know this, he might send his minions to attack you! Someone must accompany you to the Netherrealm…"

"No," Nightwolf declared, "I must do this alone, or else, I might become a danger for my companions due to the sin. My sanity was slowly corrupted, and I don't know how long I can keep this…" Before anyone could volunteer, Sindel said,

"Then allow me accompany you to the Netherrealm!" Jade quickly protested,

"Your Highness, it is too dangerous! None can guarantee your safety during the journey!" The Queen answered calmly,

"My daughter is still on the thrall, while my realm is threatened. I can't stay idle here, as everyone risks their life to liberate the Outworld! No, I won't let myself to be swayed into comfortable. Jerrod and Kitana had risked their lives for free this land, therefore I must do the same!" Realizing her resolute, everyone was unable to said anything. Nightwolf chuckled,

"I feel honored then, Your Highness! We shall go together into the hell…"

"No, Elder!" Sindel smiled gently, "The honor is mine!" To everyone's shock, the former specter of Hell said,

"I will guide you to the safest passage to the Netherrealm…by then, all of you can go undetected," Hearing that, Sindel was unsure whether she had to trust Scorpion. The ninja was known as a wildcard; his intention was uncertain. However, she decided to take the risk. Then she turned to Bo' Rai Cho,

"Master Bo, I give you an order to storm Onaga's stronghold! We must keep him distracted from his true peril, by then we can achieve our objective!" The master gruffly agreed,

"Yes, Your Highness! I won't let you down!"

Meanwhile, at the dark stronghold,

Onaga sat uneasily on his throne; Mileena had reported her failure to him. It seems he had made mistake by underestimating his foes. Something he did millennia ago…Yet, he decided to let the Tarkatan alive. She might have another use later. The reptilian creature glanced to the Kamidogou; it almost completed. Of course, he could fulfill his ambition by merging the realms and become the One Being. Yet, he had to be sure there's nothing to stop him. A feminine and seductive voice called,

"My Lord, are you all right?" The Dragon King turned and saw Tanya upon his lap. He was too preoccupied in his thought that almost forgot her presence. He said casually,

"There is something disturbs me…" The Edenian purred, while hugging the huge, broad chest,

"Tell me then, my Lord…" The creature snorted,

"That's not your concern…" Then she continued,

"Is it not about the sarcophagus at the Netherrealm, is it?" The word jolted Onaga's mind; his previous memories was vague but he remembered faintly about his last resting place…his slit-like eye glanced to the dark-skinned woman suspiciously and he asked,

"How do you know that?" Tanya smiled mischievously,

"I've read it at the archives. No doubt, the Queen must know about this…" Now there's a reason to worry; he had to secure the sarcophagus. Afterward, he could carry his plan without any disturbances. Brushing Tanya away, Onaga ordered her,

"Bring the Princess to me, Tanya! I have a plan for her!"

At the encampment

Sindel was alone inside the tent; she was anticipating the journey tomorrow. She felt anxious but she convinced herself that this is not only for Kitana but for the Outworld as well. Still, she felt alone. Deep inside, she had yearns presence of her late husband and her daughter. Then someone called her,

"Your Highness, may I come in? I have something to speak with you,"

Sindel replied, "You may come," Then Jade entered the tent and immediately kneeled to her. She asked,

"Do you have something to speak, Jade?" The copper-skinned woman answered,

"Your Majesty…" she gulped nervously, "Forgive me for my insolence. I ask you to not go to the Netherrealm with Nightwolf! Instead let me to represent you!" Sindel surprised to hear that from her loyal servant; she had the right to angry but knowing Jade too well, she asked back,

"Jade, why do you want me to go? I hope you have the good reason…" Suddenly, the green-clad woman held her legs and said,

"My Queen, I've failed Kitana once by not beside her. It is my fault that she had becomes now! Since then, I swear to not fail again! The journey is dangerous and full of uncertainties. Had something befallen to you, I can't forgive myself…" The Edenian queen was silent momentarily, and then commanded,

"Stand up, Jade!" As the female warrior stood, she slapped across her face very hard. Jade was startled with her act, yet Sindel stared her sharply and spoke with tone of authority,

"Who give you the right to doubt your own queen? Who do you think you are, so you could decide upon me?" The warrior was silent; no answer came from her lips. Then the queen held her face.

"Jade," she said gently, "You'd known Kitana more than me…I appreciate your devotion to her. It isn't your fault. Sometimes fate is hard to discern, and the same happened to me when Shao Kahn killed my husband and resurrected me to be his bride. I'm sad for what happened to Kitana, but our situation is not entirely hopeless. Once we find Onaga's weakness, we can free her from his thrall. When I was controlled by Kahn or confined inside the dungeon, she worked hard to free me and Edenia. As a mother I was proud to have a daughter like her, yet I never do anything since free from Kahn. That's why I have to do this; I must repay my gratitude to her. Do you understand that, Jade?" Hearing that, Jade felt ashamed with what she said awhile ago. She never thought that her queen could be so concerned to her. Then the older woman continued,

"Since you're so close to Kitana like sisters, I also treated you like my own daughter. About your petition…no, I can't grant it for you, but you can accompany me if you want…" The warrior allowed a small smile and she kneeled again,

"Forgive me, my Queen! I'm too rash for saying that to you. I will go with you until to my death!" Sindel also smiled,

"Thank you…Kitana was lucky to have such faithful friend like you!" she glanced away,

"I think it is time to take a rest…Jade, would you care to share the bed together with your queen?" A look of worry etched briefly at the copper-skinned woman, but she asked,

"Is it an order, my Queen?" Sindel nodded,

"Yes, it is an order." Eventually, Jade sported the seductive smile while answering,

"Then it is my pleasure, Your Highness…" Then both of them slept together at the same bed.

Early morning,

Four people left the encampment and begun the arduous trek to the Netherrealm. Ignoring the scorching sun and the treacherous terrain, they continued their journey. Eventually Scorpion guided the band to the secret passage at the mountainous region. They arrived at the huge stone gate, which lead to the underworld. The ninja turned to Sindel and the others,

"This passage leads to the Netherrealm…" he spoke slowly, "I'm sorry for not guiding you further, since I have a mission to finish,"

"We appreciate your help, Scorpion," she bowed gently, "From now, it's our own…"

"Farewell then!" Instantly, the former specter had teleported out from their sight. Sindel and Jade turned to the huge gate, gritting their teeth in anticipation,

The Edenian queen finally said, "Let's go!" Then they entered the gate and begun to trail the stairways into the dark recesses of the Netherrealm. They had to keep vigilant, since nothing certain in this hellish place. Time seemed endless there.

After trailing the stairways, they finally arrived at the huge hall where a stone sarcophagus placed. Half-excited, Jade pointed,

"Your Highness, look!" The sarcophagus was pinned between two stone pillars and Sindel saw the pillars were inscribed with something. She turned to her loyal warrior,

"Be careful, Jade. Maybe there are traps around…" she warned her. The female warrior said,

"Let me check the surrounding, Your Highness!" The Queen nodded,

"You have my permission, Jade…" With nimble steps, Jade went immediately to the sarcophagus and checked its surrounding carefully. At the same time, Nightwolf writhed in pain and knelt to the ground. Sindel quickly caught him.

She asked, "Elder, are you feeling alright?" She could see the Native American perspired heavily and the cracked skin with greenish hue started to appears on his body. Before she managed to touch him, he said hoarsely,

"Don't, Your Majesty…" his breaths grew faster, "I've reach my limit here…the sins inside my body starts to consume me,"

"Please try to hang on, Elder. We almost there…" Sindel beseeched, "…we will bind Onaga, and help you at the same time!" At the same time, Jade returned to them.

"Your Highness, the place is clear!" she reported, "There's nobody around…any traps. Yet, I manage to read the inscription at the pillars…"

Sindel asked, "What do you read on the inscription?"

"They are written in Edenian language…" This piqued Sindel's curiosity; she turned to Nightwolf again, before turned to Jade.

"Jade, would you help Elder Nightwolf to walk?" she commanded,

"Yes, my Queen!" The warrior immediately helped the shaman to walk.

Once arrived at the sarcophagus, Sindel checked the pillars immediately, while Jade put Nightwolf behind one of the pillars. Afterward, she went closer to the sarcophagus and peered inside. The mummified remains of the Dragon King laid in rest inside; it looks withered and decrepit. Jade couldn't hide her disgust after seeing it. Then she went to her queen who looks preoccupied with the inscription.

She asked, "My Queen, do you find something?" Sindel merely smiled to her,

"You're right, Jade. The inscriptions were written in Edenian language." The older woman explained, "It seems Onaga's holy men came from Edenia and they chronicled his death, Kahn's treachery and the promise of his return…there's something more! They also wrote the transmigration spell to return Onaga's soul into his body. It seems Onaga possessed someone to bring his soul here, so he can reborn completely," Jade looks excited,

"That's good news, Your Highness!" Sindel continued,

"However, the spells were written in each pillar; they have to be spoken simultaneously, or else, the spell won't work…If we use this spell, Nightwolf can release the sins inside his body to bind the Dragon King…" Suddenly, a heavy voice cut their conversation,

"Unfortunately, I don't feel gracious to give you the chance to do that…" They startled to see Onaga standing quite a distance from them. To add their shock, Tanya and Kitana appeared behind him.

"Tanya…" Jade spat with disgust, "I should know you'll skulking back to where you're belong," The dark-skinned woman smirked,

"Then kill me if you can…" she turned to Sindel mockingly, "I'm glad to see our Queen healthy,"

"Thank you," Sindel replied sarcastically, "…but the feeling isn't mutual," She turned her attention to the reptilian creature and said,

"I thought you'll lead your loyal followers in the battle; who guess that the great Onaga would abandon his follower alone?" Senses the stinging remark, Onaga replied,

"And you're an extraordinary woman, Queen Sindel. Trying so hard to free your daughter…I'm touched," Gritting her teeth, the Edenian continued,

"Your doom is near, Onaga! Let my daughter go and I shall spare your life…" Instead the Dragon King laughed aloud. He snorted,

"You're not in the position to make bargain here! Since you had defied me openly, I had to set the strictest example! Kitana will be your executioner!" Like a lightning, Kitana went to kill her mother. However, Jade quickly put herself between them. When the pony-tailed woman flicked her steel fan, and slashed vertically, Jade blocked the incoming attack with her bo staff. She turned to Sindel and shouted,

"Your Highness, I will hold Princess Kitana here! Please use the spell!!" Sindel nodded in agreement, and ran to the pillars. Then Tanya appeared in front of her from nowhere, holding her boomerang. She hissed dangerously,

"It is my long-live dream to kill a queen like you!" Undaunted, Sindel pulled her kwan dao as well.

"Try if you can, traitor!" she taunted her. Tanya slashed her weapon, but her opponent quickly countered her and slashed horizontally. In desperation, Tanya shot a projectile toward her. Sindel immediately unleashed Banshee Scream, that knocking the attacker. The traitor heard a loud shouting,

"Blazing Nitro Kick!" She rolled out to safety before Jade's attack destroyed her head. The female warrior shouted,

"Tanya, let the Queen alone and finish our feud once and for all!!" The dark Edenian replied,

"Gladly!" She shot a downward fireball to her, but Jade countered with Dodging Shadow. Unfortunately, Kitana attacked with Square Wave Punch, which knocking her out. Then the Princess followed with Fan Lift; she felt her body floating on the air. At that time, Tanya kicked her chest with Corkscrew Kick. Jade fell to the ground and coughed profuse blood.

_No matter what, I have to protect Queen Sindel!_ She bit her teeth in determination. The fight continued with one-sided fashion. While Kitana attacked her, Tanya preferred to strike sneakily. She threw her razored boomerang, however Tanya had disappeared inside an orange cloud of smoke. At that time, Kitana strikes her with the steel fan; the fan's sharp edges ripped her skin at the back. Before another attack landed, Jade elbowed her opponent at the stomach. The distraction was cost her, when Tanya attacked with Slip Flip Kick. Before she had a chance to breathe, Kitana sent multiple kick to her body. Jade wanted to cry inside; she knew Kitana did that out of her knowledge. She must endure this for ensure their mission success…

In other hand, Sindel had to contend with Onaga. She shot a fireball from her mouth to her opponent, but it was brushed away with a slap. At the same time, she chanted the spell softly, while keeping distance from the brute beast. Meanwhile, Onaga was frustrated with his inability to bring her into submission. Sindel realized that she had to fast. Then the Dragon King sent a powerful force in form of dust cloud toward her. Not wanting to lose, Sindel focused her _ki_ and put them forth in her scream. When those force impacted, the powerful shockwave shook the surrounding and destroyed the pillars. It also knocked Sindel down, while Onaga stood stoically amidst the chaos. He smiled victoriously, as he walked toward his fallen quarry.

Though weakened, Sindel's lips managed to chant the last sentence of the spell, thus completing the spell before she fell unconscious…

To his shock, Onaga felt sucked out from his own body, and roared. The glow of green light escaped from his eyes, ears, nose and mouth…the escaped light instantly entered the mummified remains and the once-dead heart started to throb.

In the midst of the fighting, Kitana suddenly fainted and fell down as Onaga's control over her was diminished. Tanya was shocked to see the turn of the tide, but Jade grabbed the opportunity by sending Blazing Nitro Kick to knock her cold…

Slowly but sure, Onaga's huge body shrank, while his original remains grew larger. Nightwolf finally came out from his hiding place. He walked to the sarcophagus and saw…the remains began to regenerates. The Kamidogou materialized slowly. The closed eyes opened and the first thing it saw was the grim face of the shaman.

"You won't get out from here, Dragon King," Nightwolf croaked, "I will bind you for eternity!" After saying that, the dark green light streamed out from his body and filled the sarcophagus. The newly resurrected Onaga howled as the sins of Nightwolf's people begun to weigh him. At the end, the transmigration and the binding were over. Reptile returned to his original form, and silence reigned inside for a moment.

Sindel opened her eyes slowly when someone called her,

"Mother, are you alright?" She saw Kitana in front of her; her eyes were teary. Still disbelieved, she lifted her hand and wiping tears on her,

"Kitana, is it really you?" The daughter nodded,

"Yes, mother! I've returned!" Unable to hold herself, they hugged each other tearfully. Quite a distance, Jade held Tanya tightly. Sindel said,

"Kitana, I thought I will lose you for good…" Kitana nodded,

"No, mother! You don't know what happened when Onaga controls me…it looks like nightmare after death! Thankfully, now it is over…"

From the secluded place, the now healthy Nightwolf smiled; he had fulfilled his task and had no business anymore here. He turned around and went into the portal, leaving them…

Then Sindel and Kitana came to Jade, who immediately greeted,

"It is my pleasure to have you here, Kitana!" The Princess smiled to her friend,

"The same with me, Jade!" she said. They turned to Tanya who looks gloomy.

"What shall we do with this traitor, Your Highness?" Jade asked, "I can execute her here…"

"No," Sindel spoke sternly, "She'll be tried once we've returned to Edenia; If the law is merciful enough to you, Tanya, you might shared cell with Mileena, once we found her!" Tanya was kept silent. Sindel turned her attention to the other direction,

"For a mean time, we have something to be taken care first!" she glanced to Kitana, "Kitana, please give my kwan dao!"

Inside the sarcophagus, the Dragon King was restored to his body, except he was bounded by spectral chains; he was unfamiliar with Nightwolf's sorcery. No matter how hard he struggled, the chains wouldn't budge. He saw Sindel coming closer with her kwan dao. She smiled cruelly before saying,

"It is the time to sleep again, Onaga!" She lifted her weapon, ready to thrust it to the huge chest…until a skull fireball came from nowhere and knocked her down.

Shocked, Kitana quickly tend her mother, while Jade dragged her captive.

"Mother, are you fine?" the Princess asked worriedly, as the Queen replied,

"I'm fine…"

From the darkest corner, the pale-faced man with red garbs and mitre came, while speaking,

"It is an honor to have you here. Had you told me sooner, I might entertain you well," Recognizing the man, Kitana shouted angrily,

"Shinnok! Why are you here?" Using the confusion, Tanya shrugged herself out from her captor and went to the fallen god. She immediately kowtowed and said excitedly,

"Lord Shinnok, glad you're here!" Shinnok merely ignored her, instead continued to speak,

"My…my, what a rude display! I just want to stop you making noise at my home," Then he turned to the sarcophagus,

"Hmmm, what we have here? The great Dragon King?" he mused, "Perhaps I should talk to him…" With a blink of eye, the dark god teleported himself close to the sarcophagus. The reptilian creature growled, but he ignored it and stared to the Kamidogou. Shinnok continued,

"Hmm, the Kamidogou…" Onaga warned,

"If you touch it, you'll die…" The fallen god smiled,

"Perhaps we can talk privately…if you want" Sindel shouted,

"What do you want, Shinnok? Onaga can't be trusted!" As a response, Shinnok glanced to them with a malicious stare and said,

"Now would you excuse me, I have a negotiation to pursue. If you aren't satisified, perhaps you should talk to my partners here…" With that, Moloch and Drahmin appeared from the darkness. Kitana and Jade took their stance. Tanya was flushed with fear; she thought those onis were buried after the palace was exploded. Then the masked oni stared her eerily, and spoke,

"Lord Shinnok says you have no further use to him anymore…" Shocked, Tanya glanced to Shinnok who gave a mocked surprise to her. Like a flash, Drahmin bashed her with his iron club, followed by Moloch. Tanya's face frozen with shock, as her broken body fell to the ground. Silently, Jade relished her nemesis' fate. She turned to the others and shouted,

"Your Highness, please get out from here! I will delay those monsters!" Kitana protested,

"No, Jade! We'll fight together! I won't let you alone!" The warrior shook her head sadly and said,

"Not this time, Princess Kitana! I've told you that I will bled again and again just for you. Now my time has come! Both of you must survive for the survival of Edenia…Go, I will hold them as I can!"

"Jade!" Kitana turned to her mother, "Mother, please stop her!" In contrary, Sindel replied,

"You're right, Jade! Thank you for your service…" Tears rolled from her eyes,

"You won't be forgotten, for you are the hero of Edenia! Kitana, we must go!" Kitana was unable to say anything, save for the last glance to her childhood friend.

"Go, Kitana…I always be with you" Jade smiled. Finally, the Princess awoke from her trance and she quickly nodded resignedly. Slowly, a puff of pink smoke covered her and her mother. As the smoke disappeared, a voice came,

"I won't forget you, Jade…and you'll be avenged!" After that, Jade laughed bitterly and turned to face those onis. She glanced to Tanya for the last time; who never thought that their rivalry had to end like this. But it was irrelevant now; as long as Kitana and her Queen are safe. With fierce battle cry, Jade charged recklessly to her death…

Author's Note: Ok, I base this fiction according to Sindel and Nightwolf's ending in Deception. I hope you'll enjoy this; any reviews, critics and flames are welcome. Next story is "Throw the Chain". See you later!


	3. Throw the Chain

Throw the Chain

----------#------------

Disclaimer: The characters of Mortal Kombat are belongs to Midway. I personally not own them. In this chapter, I use Armageddon storyline.

----------#------------

At Onaga's fortress, Outworld,

The resistance has attacked the fortress as planned. Bo'Rai Cho and Li Mei led the army charging the gates. Once broken, the Centaurs cut swath among the Tarkatan warriors, while the Edenians followed. Warriors like Shujinko, Ashrah, Sub-Zero, Sareena, Ermac, Scorpion and Kenshi aided the attackers with their martial skills and firepower. Actually, the battle could end sooner, had the Dragon King or the Thunder God participated as well. Yet, both of them were nowhere to be seen. Slowly, the enemy lines collapsed under such overwhelming pressure. Realize their dire situation, Baraka and Mileena immediately withdrew from the battlefield. With them, the Tarkatans pulled as well, thus leaving Hotaru to fend the enemies alone.

-------------#-------------

From afar, two figures watched the ensuing battle. The top-knotted giant folded his four muscled arms on the broad chest. He furrowed his brow deeply as he watched the progress of the battle. Then the cloaked figure spoke,

"As expected, Baraka and Mileena are running away," he turned to the giant, "Goro, bring them alive to me," The Kuatan snorted derisively,

"Do you care of those cowards?"

The figure replied, "They might be coward, but still useful for me…do as I order!"

Goro sighed, "If that is your command…" Before he turned, the cloaked man said,

"Don't forget your promise to me," The Kuatan prince responded with a growl,

"I won't forget that! As my gratitude, I will present Kitana's bloody head as a sacrifice for you!"

"Good, now go and do as I say!" The hulking dragon-man immediately disappeared from the sight.

-----------$-------------

Inside the fortress, Li Mei felt something disturbing but familiar. Onaga wasn't here, but its presence still lingers here. It had bidden her to change…she felt that she was compelled to serve the Dragon King. It seemed another person had taken over her body and mind. For what reason?

_I am the Dragon King…and I am your liege to eternity…join me and I shall reward you…_

Li Mei eventually forgotten about her mission, and she abandoned her troops. Her mind told her to find the remaining foes. She would rally them for the Dragon King.

---------------#------------

In other place, Hotaru had just incinerated anyone who was foolish enough to attack him. A streak of magma still trailing from his feet. He cursed Baraka and Mileena for their cowardice, but it won't change the fact that his troops were quickly dwindled. Nevertheless, he had given his oath of allegiance to the Dragon King, and he would fulfill it to the last blood.

----------------#----------------------

Suddenly, a pink, scantily-clad girl came to him and called,

"Wait, stop your fight! I'm not your foe…" Had the situation not so dire, the Seidan guardsman was sure that he would laugh. Still keeping his stance, he retorted,

"Just a moment ago, I saw you leading the enemy troops. And now you claimed that you aren't my enemy? What kind of trickery is this?" Li Mei tried to explain,

"Look, it is hard to believe! But I assures you that I also the servant of the Dragon King! Shang Tsung had transplanted soul of his warrior into my body…"

"Nice story indeed," Hotaru smirked, "…but it isn't enough to convince me! Desertion is the worst crime in the battle; therefore it is punishable with death!" After saying so, he attacked Li Mei furiously. Luckily, the girl managed to avoid that.

"You're fool!" she shouted angrily, "It seems I have to knock you first…" Then they fought each other.

---------------------#--------------------

Above the battlefield,

Dairou surveyed the surrounding; battle or not, he had a mission to be done! The former Seidan guardsman actually loathed the job to assassinate Hotaru. The thought of killing the fellow Seidan made his skin crept with disgust. Nevertheless, his client had paid him handsomely and he had an obligation to carry it. The mercenary thought the chaos of battle would be a perfect cover for his assignment. Nobody could suspect that Hotaru had become a victim of assassination. After all, people were killed in battle. Not for long, Dairou spotted his objective. He saw Hotaru fought against a young girl. He frowned to see the scene.

It wasn't unusual to see Hotaru attacked the female, unless she was a lawbreaker. He must move fast, because he knew that Hotaru won't spare anyone in the battle. He had another reason to stop him. The mercenary quickly leaped toward another building like a tiger.

----------------#-------------------

Outside the fortress,

The bald, sun-glassed man waited outside. He watched the battle with interest until someone coming. He spoke,

"You don't join them, Havik?" The skull-faced cleric of Chaos replied with a toothy grin,

"My part is done already…" he continued, "I simply watched the battle from a safe distance. What are you doing here, Darrius?" The revolutionary leader replied,

"I want to ensure that our mercenary is carrying our order as he promised!"

Havik responded, "Ah, you mean the one who had lost his family to you…Ironic, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" The cleric shook his head,

"Nothing, I hope he didn't learn that you're the one who had responsible to his family's death,"

Darrius ignored, "It doesn't concern me…we must have the Declaration to overthrow those self-styled leaders in Seidan. To do that, Hotaru must die…" Havik quipped again,

"Now, it is more ironic. Hotaru and he were used to be as friends, now they are enemies…oh, dear! This is war, anyway!" Then both, master and apprentice watched the fiery battlefield.

----------------#-------------------

Below, Li Mei shot a ball of sparkling energy at her opponent. Hotaru quickly bat the ball to the opposite direction. As he turned back, the girl flipped forward in a circular motion, kicking her opponent on the head. To her surprise, the Seidan guardsman received the strike with his left shoulder. He smiled mockingly,

"Is that all? You should try more…" Then he dashed forward with a straight punch toward Li Mei, but she evaded the attack only to found that her opponent was appeared behind her. Hotaru elbowed her back, sending her sprawling to the ground. Gritting her teeth, Li Mei spun in an impossible circular fashion, kicking the opponent into the air on one leg without having it leave the ground. The Seidan guardsman caught momentarily. Li Mei used the chance to fly forward and sent a multiple punch to his face. Once again, Hotaru blocked those punches like swatting mosquitoes. He said grimly,

"The girl like you should stay at home, instead goes fight! The war is cruel and you shall see the impact when I perform Fatality to you!" After saying so, he threw a magma ball to the ground, ascending the girl into the air. When Li Mei suspended on the air, Hotaru jumped and repeatedly kicked her to the ground. The girl was unable to defend herself, and consequently slammed the ground with a loud thud. As she groaned, Hotaru went to her for a kill. He said,

"Get ready for your death penalty, girl…" Before he had a chance to perform Fatality, someone called him,

"Wait, Hotaru!" The Seidan guardsman turned back and saw Dairou behind him.

"Well…the fugitive! Still alive and well…" he quipped, "Do you involve with this insurrection?" The mercenary shook his head,

"No, I have nothing to do with this! Release the girl…as you know we don't kill the innocents!"

Hotaru answered, "She isn't a helpless girl; beside she deserted her army and try to trick me! Those who pretend to serve the Dragon King for their own end must be punished severely…"

Dairou looks surprised, "Since when you follow Onaga? The Hotaru I've known always believe in Seidan laws and regulations…" The Seidan guardsman explained,

"That was before, but when I meet the Dragon King, I believe that he would help the betterment of this world. Under him, we shall enjoy the peace and prosperity," The mercenary couldn't believe what he'd heard. Though he didn't join this resistance, he learned that Onaga planned to merge the universe into One Being through Kamidogou from them. If that happened, all existence would cease to exist. He hoped Hotaru wasn't simply believed the lies. Then he spoke,

"Hotaru…what Onaga says to you was lies! He wanted to…" Before he continued, Hotaru shouted,

"Say no more, Dairou! Since you and I were friends, I ask you to join me and help Onaga to fulfill his destiny,"

"What will you do if I refuse?" The Seidan looks with a painful expression,

"I really hoped you won't…" Hearing that, Dairou sighed. He knew him too well; once he believed something he would hold it steadfastly. He couldn't let him survive, beside the Seidan government would punished him anyway once he returned. Though Onaga wasn't here, Hotaru was too dangerous to let live. Stacking with so many excuses, he finally realized that he had to kill his fellow guardsman for everything's survival. The time for negotiation was over. He had no compunction to keep his true intention secret anymore.

"Hotaru, the reason I've come here is…" the mercenary slowly entered the offensive stance, "…to kill you. Someone had paid me handsomely to have you killed…" Hotaru looks stoic and silent like a stone statue after hearing that confession. Then he said blithely,

"I see…Dairou who had held honor and duty highly has gone…you had allowed yourself to be bought like scoundrel. You sell your soul to the devil just for money! In that case, I will execute you myself!" He immediately went into Fury Punch and Escape toward his opponent. Anticipating that, Dairou vanished behind a puff of yellow smoke and instantly switched position with his foe. When Hotaru send Grasshopper, he blocked those attacks and distanced himself. He quickly sent a three-area energy blast that looks like a shuriken at his opponent from his leg. The Seidan guardsman forced to defend himself, and decided to perform a Lava Burst. Once again, Dairou used Stealthy Shadows. Hotaru shouted,

"Those tricks won't work twice…" However, before he managed to elbow the incoming attacker the mercenary fell flat on his back, causing his opponent to fly forward through the air. Wasting no time, he sent triple combo that sent the opponent crashing down to the ground. Furious, Hotaru produced his naginata. To counter the attack, Dairou pulled his Autumn Daos and blocked a horizontal slash from his opponent. The guardsman swung his weapon with his righteous fury, yet the mercenary blocked his moves. The fight between them rages on.

---------------#-------------

At the same moment, Li Mei managed to compose herself and saw their fight. Despite Hotaru's poor reception, he had been the Dragon King's loyal subject and she was compelled to help him. The girl produced a pair of sai, and then threw them toward Dairou.

---------------#-------------

Dairou was more than surprised to see the sneak attack, but he managed to evade the attack. In other hand, Hotaru wasn't happy to see the development. With a sudden movement, he turned to Li Mei angrily,

"Wench! I don't need your help! Die for interfere my fight!" The Seidan guardsman jumped in the air and kicked the opponent sideways. Li Mei screamed aloud, but the combo didn't stop until there. Hotaru placed another kick to her, sending her crashing to the wall. Before he cut her into two, the mercenary quickly blocked the attack.

"Stay away from her!" Dairou warned, "She has nothing to do in our fight…"

"Impressive! You protect the one who almost killed you…you'll join her soon!" Dairou quickly pushed the guardsman away. Then he spreads his arms out and slammed himself backwards into the ground as hard as he can. The impact from this propelled the opponent high into the air. As Hotaru suspended on air helplessly, he performed the Blood Letter combo immediately. The guardsman thudded the floor loudly. He tried to rise, but Dairou grabbed his opponent by the arm, snaps it by the elbow in a direction it shouldn't go in, and then throws the opponent to the floor some distance from him. With disheveled hair and bruises, Hotaru forced himself to get up and found himself at the point of Dairou's weapon.

"You win…I lose…kill me and be done with it…" The mercenary pondered awhile; the smart thing to do would be to cut him down and get moving. However, he couldn't forget the days when he was at Seidan. If he didn't kill him, he would forfeit the payment. Eventually, Dairou lowered his weapons.

Shocked, Hotaru could only ask, "Why?"

The mercenary replied, "I am not like what you think…Go, Onaga is over and what you've dreamed would stay as a dream…Go!" Hesitating, the Seidan took his naginata and slightly pointed the weapon to him. But then, he pulled the spear away and said empathically,

"I won't forget this debt, Dairou. When we meet again, I assure you that only one of us would survive…" When he turned, suddenly Dairou remembered something,

"Tell me, who are responsible for my family's death?" Before it happened, Hotaru had already disappeared from his sight. Now he would never know the culprit behind his incarceration and his family's death. He had failed to fulfill his contract; surely his clients wouldn't take this so kindly. He turned to the unconscious Li Mei. Without wasting time, Dairou took her and left the doomed fortress.

-----------#-------------

With the Tarkatan's withdrawal, eventually the fortress capitulated to the resistance. Bo' Rai Cho declared victory upon the sight of everyone. Not only had that, Ermac, Kenshi and 'Liu Kang' managed to free the Earthrealm warriors who were under control by Onaga. The celebration was slightly offset by Li Mei and Rayden's disappearance. Nevertheless, other news came. Princess Kitana and Queen Sindel had returned from the Netherealm. The warriors greeted the coming with joy. After that, Kitana explained what happened with her and the Earthrealm warriors. She decided that they should return to Edenia, after all the traitorous Tanya had been killed by the Onis. However, the band began to disperse. Shujinko and Ashrah wanted to live on the secluded place to stay; though they wanted to avoid the Thunder God's wrath. In other hand, the Earthrealm warriors asked return to Earth for find the culprit who stole Liu Kang's corporeal body. Scorpion said that he would report this development to the Elder Gods and hoped they would reward him with his family restoration. Sub-Zero would return to the Lin-Kuei with Sareena as his new apprentice. Bo'Rai Cho requested permission to look for Li Mei; he believed that she still alive. With a heavy heart, Kitana let them go separate way and hoped success for all of them. Before they left, she reminded them that Onaga still alive and most likely to make an unholy alliance with Shinnok. However, it might take a long time for those evils to cooperate. The warriors promised that they would come to help her whenever needed.

------------------------#---------------------

However, the recent development had made someone unhappy,

"Damn!" Darrius cursed inwardly, "The mercenary didn't kill Hotaru as we've expected…" However, his master Havik looks calm. He said,

"This is like what I've expect from the former Seidan guardsman…oh, well, we just have to hire someone else," The cleric of Chaos turned and saw the bald-headed man walking away from him.

"Where are you going, Darrius?" he asked.

Putting his glasses again, the rebel leader replied grimly, "Sometimes you had to do it by yourself, if you want to the job to be done! If Dairou didn't finish Hotaru, then I will do it myself!" Before his apprentice gone, Havik called aloud,

"Wait…the contract hasn't over yet! The mercenary still have to steal the Declaration of Order from Seidan government! This is just a little setback. If we're lucky, Hotaru might return to Seidan and meet Dairou there. Soon or later, they would kill each other and we'll have what we want!" Then he continued,

"In other way, why should I miss the entertainment?" He began to follow Darrius…

----------------#---------------

Meanwhile, to the dark corner of the Outworld,

Goro threw his captives unceremoniously to the ground. With pained wounds, Baraka and Mileena rose from the dust and saw something that made their hearts froze with fear. They recognized the sitting figure on the throne and the familiar skull mask. The Kitana clone stammered,

"Emperor…Shao Kahn…" The figure stopped from pouring wine into a goblet. Kintaro and Reiko stood on left and right side. Not for long, Shao Kahn spoke,

"You look afraid to see me, both of you? May I know the reason why?" Baraka shouted,

"You were supposedly died by the hands of the Deadly Alliance…" His response earned him a head thrust from the Kuatan prince. Shao Kahn called,

"Goro, let him go!" Goro immediately let the Tarkatan off. While Baraka still coughing dusts from his throat, the Emperor continued,

"Do you honestly believe that I, the great Shao Kahn can be killed easily by a pair of pathetic sorcerers? Those idiots killed my clone, not me! Actually, I loath to leave my throne empty just like that. However, it is entertaining enough to see how my 'loyal' subjects do with my absence. Kano, Reptile and Noob Saibot were disappeared, while you simply join with my former employer to usurp my authority. Of course, Kitana's actions were predictable as usual. After all, am I not her stepfather? What I am not expected is…Sindel. She alone managed to trap Onaga in the Netherrealm…I shouldn't underestimate her anymore." Shao Kahn glanced to Goro, Reiko and Kintaro one-by-one,

"Luckily, I still had loyal supporters around me. Loyalty like this is rare nowadays…" Baraka and Mileena were dumb-founded to hear his story. Suddenly, the Emperor of Outworld moved in front of them with a blinding speed, staring them face-to-face.

"Now the question is…" he asked, "…would you follow me again like in the old days? I'm merciful enough to give this offer to both of you. What you must do is to crush the rebellion led by Kitana, and your transgression shall be forgotten," Those Tarkatans were surprised when found out that Shao Kahn had already sit on his throne again. Baraka pondered the offer; Onaga was disappeared and this was too good to be passed. Glancing to Mileena, who nodded agree, they bowed simultaneously to the ground and said,

"We shall serve you again, O Your Majesty! We will be your loyal servants again…"

Shao Kahn smiled, "Excellent, now this is the reminder…" He shot a green star-like fireball toward them and put them into electrocution instantly. As they convulsed and gnashed teeth, he added,

"If you turned your back again from me, I will throw both of you to the Insect Cave! Believe me; those insects shall enjoy feasting upon the flesh of the traitors like you…" He turned to Goro and ordered,

"Goro, prepare your troops! We shall depart to Edenia now; we'll destroy their puny insurrection once and for all!" The Kuatan prince bowed respectfully,

"Yes, your majesty!" When Goro departed, Shao Kahn glanced to the groaning Baraka and Mileena. He said, while grinning maliciously,

"Perhaps you should accompany me for some business first…"

--------------$----------------

At the same time,

Li Mei woke up and found she was no longer in the fortress. She was inside a little hut on the mountain. Puzzled, she rose and walked out from the hut. Once outside, the girl saw a bald-headed man was practicing his kata. The back half of his head is a very long black ponytail and on his forehead are red markings. He wears a brown costume made mostly of metallic armour and bare-armed. He turned around and greeted,

"Oh, you had already woke up…how do you feel?" Holding her pained head, Li Mei replied,

"I…feel…strange…" she asked him, "Where am I? Who are you?" The man replied,

"My name is Dairou and I come from Seido! I saw you fight the Dragon King's loyalist…"

"I don't remember anything…the last thing I remember is Master Bo' Rai Cho…" She felt woozy, however the mercenary was quick to capture her. Seeing he holds her, Li Mei's face blushed red. She never felt someone holds her so close…not even in her village.

"Perhaps, you should take a rest first…" he said gently to her. Dairou carried the girl into the hut and laid her on the mat. Once there, he turned around and ready to go,

"Wait," she called, "Where are you going?"

"I have something to do, but I'll be back soon…" Then he vanished from her sight. Li Mei felt turmoil inside her heart; she still felt Onaga's influence inside her, but her heart throbbed faster upon Dairou's sight. Silently, the girl cursed herself. It was her indecision that put her in this state. She shouldn't agree with Shang Tsung's proposal since beginning…but she did that in order to save her village. Now the Deadly Alliance was no more. She wondered inside,

_What is my purpose to live now? Only to fight? Where is my allegiance lay?_

--------------$#--------------

Midnight at Seido,

The bell echoed everywhere as an intruder broke through the Seidan government building. The Seidan guardsmen pursued the intruder, but they were easily lost the trace…

Inside the court of Seido,

Hotaru knelt respectfully to the Magistrates of Order. If they called him out from his incarceration, it must be something important. The first magistrate said,

"Hotaru, you are freed from the dungeon to perform a mission!" The second followed,

"Someone had stolen our Declaration of Order…it is imperative to retrieve it back before the rebels use it to against us…" The third continued,

"If you succeed to bring the Declaration back, all your mistakes shall be forgiven! But if you failed…" The guardsman shouted,

"I won't be failing this time! I shall find the Declaration and execute the thief according to our laws!" The last magistrate added,

"We have identified the perpetrator; he was the former guardsman Dairou!"

Hotaru declared, "He shall be brought to justice, my lord! I will see that!" The magistrates simultaneously said,

"Go, you have our permission to bring the Declaration back!" Kowtowed, the Seidan guardsman turned and never looked back again.

---------------------$------------------

At the secluded place,

Dairou gave the golden scroll to the revolutionary leader who took it. Darrius looks satisfied and rolled back the scroll, complimenting,

"You are doing a great job! I thought I lose my faith in you," The mercenary replied,

"I didn't kill Hotaru as promised. Therefore you can cut my payment a half…" The sun-glassed man shook his head,

"That's a small matter…by the way; do you want to join my movements? We can use people like you," Dairou smiled,

"No, thanks! I prefer work alone…if you don't mind I want to be paid!"

"Oh, of course!" Darrius prepared to take gold from his pocket, however it was a ruse. With a sudden movement, he attacked the mercenary. Dairou quickly blocked the sneak attack, and immediately took fighting stance. The revolutionary leader dashed forward and performed three spin kicks in succession toward his opponent. However, the mercenary retaliated with his Iron Leg. The force knocked them backward. Even so, Darrius refused to yield. He sent a dash punch forward. Dairou grabbed his arm and performed Arm Snapper. To his surprise, the dark-skinned man did a 180° turn and releases a bluish projectile towards his oppponent. He was forced to teleport himself out of danger.

When he appeared again, Darrius side-stepped him and managed to punch his chest. Dairou quickly slammed his body to the ground, allowing the strike missed him. Before he managed to pull his Autumn Dao, Darrius halted him,

"Stop! I just want to test you only…" he continued, "…with such skill, you can kill Hotaru easily…" Snorted disgustedly, the mercenary answered,

"It is I who decide who shall live and who shall die!" he showed his hand, "Now can I have my gold?" Darrius grinned and threw a pouch of gold to him. As the mercenary counted, he asked again,

"Are you sure? I like your skills, surely I can use it to further our cause…"

Dairou replied, "I have made my mind! I prefer what I am now. Would you excuse me?" With a nod, he leaped away from the place and vanished from the sight. Then Havik came,

"Pity, he won't work with us…at least, he don't work with the government either," the cleric of Chaos pondered awhile, "He reminds me with whom?"

Darrius smirked, "He reminds you with me when I was young…so idealist. But I've abandoned such thinking a long time ago!" He turned to the golden scroll that he held, "Now I have the means to change everything with this Declaration of Order! We shall remake Seido according to our wish!"

Havik concluded, "So be it…"

-----------------#------------------

Back to the Mountain,

Li Mei waited outside patiently; she wondered how long she never did this…she used to be doing this to her parents and villagers. During that time, it seemed so happy…almost like dreaming. Then the Deadly Alliance came and changed everything. She struggled to free her village and betrayed by Shang Tsung. After the sorcerer gone, the peace never returned. She was embroiled within the struggle against Onaga, the Dragon King. She could felt the lingering feeling about him, but nothing connected her anymore. It never in her mind to be a warrior; what she wanted was to be an obedient homemaker. Yet, it seemed like a distant dream. She was aware that her life could slip anytime. One thing she wanted before death was to love someone and being loved in return. So deep in her thought, she didn't notice that someone standing behind him.

"Still can't sleep?" Li Mei jerked back, as Dairou asked her. The mercenary replied,

"Whoa, get easy! Am I surprise you?" The girl replied,

"Yes, you are…" Dairou asked again,

"Would you mind if I sit beside you?" The female warrior answered,

"No, go ahead…" Then he sat beside her, and both of them were silent. He watched her, admiring her beauty. He had forgotten how long he never saw such beauty. Li Mei fell silent, and looked down. Dairou simply stared at her, waiting for her to speak, almost feeling irritated. He said inwardly,

_Not again...why can't I stop myself from doing this? _Without his knowledge, the young girl moved closer to him and said,

"...Dairou, I've...wanted you...since I first saw you..." She began nervously tugging at the fabric of her clad, "...I want you to...be the one..." She stepped forward, pressing her body against Dairou's, while looked up at the mercenary with pleading, begging eyes.

"Dairou, would you...would you be the one?" The mercenary was hesitating; since his family's death, he never had another relationship. Now the maiden had offered herself to him. Had he was in Seido, he wouldn't do that. But he wasn't in Seido…and their laws were no longer binding him.

"Li Mei." Dairou told her, speaking in little more than a whisper. He was losing some of the calm now; his voice was breaking, his words less precise.

"I want to be inside you." Then they lied together upon the grass, covered by the flowers. The flower petals were blown by the winds, as the passion burned inside those couple. It made them forgetting everything…

------------------------------------

After finished making love, they cuddled to each other momentarily. Then Li Mei said,

"Strange, I don't feel attachment to Onaga anymore…" she turned to the mercenary, "Now, what will you do?" Dairou quipped,

"Probably retire…I've had fulfilled my contract with the Resistance. So, I have nothing to do with them…" he pondered, "…though I still want to know about my family murderer,"

"Forget that!" The girl snapped, "Dairou, I want you to come to my village…we shall forget about this and live peacefully there…" The last sentence made the mercenary furrowed his brows,

"Peace?" he asked incredulously, "How come there is peace in Outworld, Li Mei? Since I've coming out from Seido, I had seen what happened in Outworld. Strife, war and suffering! Then I realized that the peace that I've experience in Seidan was vague and false. I was lulled for all the time…I can't go back there, once my eyes have seen all of this! At least, I must do something!" Hearing that, Li Mei threw her face in disappointment,

"Now you're talking like Master Bo and Princess Kitana!" she lashed him, "Is it wrong to have our own happiness?" Dairou caressed her hair,

"No," he said, "…everyone wants to be happy. That's why I have to do something for the Outworld. By then, we'll be happy!" The young girl hugged him tightly, while crying,

"I have lost everything I love, and I don't want to lose you too!"

"No, Li Mei! You won't!" Then someone called them from afar,

"Hoeee, Li Mei! There you are! I've had looking for you!" Li Mei recognized the person who called her as Bo'Rai Cho. She shouted back,

"Master Bo! How could you find us here?" The master replied,

"A long story!" Before she managed to run, Dairou held her fast and said,

"Just wait!" When he jumped, they landed not so far from Bo' Rai Cho. The young girl quickly hugged the master, who looks teary-eyed,

"I thought you're killed during the attack! Thank God, I was wrong!"

"Thank you, Master Bo!" She remembered something, "Master Bo, may I introduce someone to you first? I want you to meet with Dairou of Seido!" The mercenary greeted respectfully,

"This is my honor to meet Master Bo!" Bo' Rai Cho laughed,

"Come on, don't be so formal!" he blinked to Li Mei, "I assume he is your boyfriend now…"

"Master!" the girl blushed red to hear that, while Dairou merely scratched his bald head. Then Bo' Rai Cho said,

"Well, at least you're safe now! I must return to Edenia at once…" Noting a tone of concern in the master's words, the mercenary asked,

"Is something wrong, Master Bo?" Bowed his head, the old master answered,

"Yes, indeed! After all of us went their separate ways, Princess Kitana and Queen Sindel returns to Edenia. Not for long, they were attacked by…the Outworlders led by Shao Kahn!" Li Mei shocked,

"That's impossible, Master! I thought the Emperor is dead by the Deadly Alliance…"

"That what we thought, Li Mei! It seems it was a ploy…Luckily, Princess Kitana and Queen Sindel managed to escape…yet this was coming as a shock to us aftermath Onaga's defeat. I must return to organize the resistance again, however they were so demoralized. The Kuatans now sided with Shao Kahn, especially their Prince, Goro!" Then Dairou declared,

"I will join with you, Master!" Aghast, Bo' Rai Cho said,

"This is not your war, Dairou!" He said firmly,

"This is my war now!" At the same time, Li Mei held his arms and said,

"I'll come with you, whether you like it or not! I always be with you!" Sighing, the mercenary finally gestured,

"You can come with me, Li Mei!" he reminded her, "But be careful…"

"I will…" Then they departed to Edenia.

-----------------------------------#------------------------

Later, at the trail to Pyramid of Argus,

The Outworld forces composed of the Kuatans, Tarkatans and several unknown creatures marched toward the pyramid. At the helm, Goro and Kintaro led. Shao Kahn and Reiko were at the midst of the troops. Baraka and Mileena were nearby. The Emperor pointed the pyramid,

"You see, Reiko?" he shouted, "Over the top, Blaze had awaited me! Once I defeated him, I shall rule the entire realms! Nobody shall dispute my reign forevermore!" The loyal general nodded only, while Shao Kahn chuckled. He couldn't wait to arrive at the pyramid. Soon the power of the universe shall be in his hands alone!

-----------------------------------#------------------------

As they almost close to the pyramid, suddenly a loud shout shook its surrounding. From every corner, the Edenian resistance forces came out and surrounded the Outworlders. While his followers caught surprise, Shao Kahn remains calm and unshakable. From the other end, a band appeared to him. He recognized them as…Sindel, Kitana and Bo'Rai Cho. He also noted a couple beside them, but dismissed them as nothing. He shouted,

"Well…you know better that this rag-tag force won't be able to stop me, Sindel! Step aside or I shall be forced to destroy you!" Not intimidated, the queen replied,

"It is you who must step aside, Kahn! There was no way I would let your hunger of power to doom us! This must end here!" Kintaro growled ferociously, while Goro looks indecisive as he saw the princess in their midst. In other hand, Kitana felt betrayed by the Kuatan prince. She never thought that he would turn against them, after supposedly dead by the hand of Noob Saibot. Her release from Onaga's enslavement wasn't the end of nightmare. Anger and doubt rolled inside her, and she tried to clam them by holding her steel fan. The surge of feeling was palpable to Li Mei, and as a woman, she had sympathized with her. She stared Mileena evenly in her eyes. She had heard about her notorious reputation, especially when she deceived them.

-----------------------------------#------------------------

Mileena smiled inside as she saw Kitana. Assuming she was free from Onaga's control, now she was hers alone. There were many things to be settled between them. But first, he had to get rid the scantily-clad bitch named Li Mei. During her deception, she had heard her prowess from the Deadly Alliance and looked forward to test her. At the same time, Baraka eyed Bo'Rai Cho menacingly. The fat master had always stymied his movement, and today was the opportunity to even the table. As the opposing forces faced each other, the Emperor shouted again,

"This is your last chance, Sindel! Step aside or be destroyed!" The Edenian Queen replied bravely,

"No, today we will throw the chain of your oppression! Attack!!"

"Then you shall be annihilated! Charge!!" Like the rolling waves, the Outworlders and the resistance force charged upon each other. Mileena was about to single out Kitana, however Li Mei quickly blocked her way. Both of them produced pair of sais. The Tarkatan clone hissed,

"Don't stand between me and Kitana, girl! Or else, you shall pay the consequences…" Li Mei countered back,

"Before you get to the Princess, you must pass my cold, dead body first…" Mileena screeched,

"I will do more than that, wench! I shall cut your lovely body to pieces…" Shouting their battle cries, both warriors charged each other.

--------$#$------

Shao Kahn nodded in satisfaction; he saw Goro was fighting with Kitana, while Sindel faced Reiko. Baraka fought with Bo'Rai Cho. He would wait until she exhausted, and then delivered the fatal blow. When Sindel turned her back, the Emperor saw the opportunity. He unleashed his Explosive Blast toward her, but suddenly an orange star-shaped projectile met his attack and exploded. Kahn was forced to cover his eye from the ensuing impact. From the dust, he saw the bald-headed warrior standing defiantly to him. He recognized him standing beside Bo' Rai Cho. With haughty snort, Kahn asked,

"Who are you?" The mercenary replied,

"I am Dairou of Seido…and I am come to defeat you, Shao Kahn!" The Emperor broke into laughter, until he said,

"Well, Dairou of Seido…at least I know your name before I am going to kill you…" he taunted, "Come down…" Before anyone could see, he went into shoulder ram with a green streak following behind him. The former Seidan guardsman immediately meets him with a body slam…

_From the guardsman to the mercenary…and then the hero? What the fate have in store for me?_

Then the thunderous crack echoed along the plain, as both impacted with each other!

----------------------------------#----------------------------

Author's Note: Phew, I finally finished this fiction that inspired from Dairou's supposedly ending in Armageddon and Darrius' ending in Deception. I also had put the tryst with Li Mei, just for fun. You are free to give your review, critic and flame! The next story, 'Klaim the Godhood' will come later. Thank you for reading this!


	4. Klaim the Godhood

Klaim the Godhood

Meanwhile at the trail to Pyramid of Argus,

Two men trailed the upward trail toward the crater. One of them with a goatee wore a golden armor, while the braided one wore a simple armor. The braided man looks calm and focused. In other hand, his companion was restless. Realizing the demeanor, he spoke,

"Stay calm, Taven…we shall arrive in no time!" The Gold Dragon turned with a forced smile,

"Thank you, Kai!" he said, "I appreciate you to come with me…" The White Lotus monk nodded,

"Thanks isn't necessary…it is the destiny who lead us,"

"Yes," Taven said surly, "Ironic, that I had a help from the stranger, while my own brother sought to kill me," It was fresh in his mind when he began his journey at the Earthrealm.

--------------####------------

First, he had encountered Shinnok who had been his family's friend for centuries. The Dark God informed him about the turmoil at the realms and his father's will to avert Armageddon. He must found the Drakesword and the Golden Armor as the keys to prevent the impending disaster. Those artifacts would lead him to Pyramid of Argus where Blaze, a fire elemental had waited for them. However, Shinnok also informed the bad news; Daegon, his brother had awoken and killed their parents. Wanting some answers, he begun to hunt Daegon. During his journey, he also met plenty peoples like Rayden, Li Mei, Shujinko, Sub-Zero and lastly, Sektor. The cyber-ninja had captured him and the Lin Kuei Grand master, before Kai came and freed them. Together, they defeated Sektor and freed Sub-Zero. The Grandmaster said that they had to find the Red Dragon first. The news about his brother's deed troubled him further. But Taven continued his journey to the Charred Mountains where the Red Dragon resided.

--------------####------------

Once arrived there, he and Kai busted the Red Dragon headquarters and found Caro, Daegon's guardian. The beast was in a miserable state. From it, Taven learned that his brother had been awakened prematurely and learned their father's plan. Not only killed their parents, Daegon also enslaved his own guardian for a horrendous experimentation where Dragon-Human hybrid produced. With that he planned to conquer the world through Armageddon. The Gold Dragon became furious and together with Caro, razed the Red Dragon hideout. Kai stayed behind.

When returned to his temple, Taven received another blow. Orin, his faithful dragon and guardian had been mortally wounded by a black magic practitioner named Quan Chi. with his last breath, Orin opened the portal to the Outworld and he had to let him go. Taven had to admit that he felt…a constant turmoil inside his heart. He wanted to avenge Orin and his parent's death, but at the same time, the stakes was high. Eventually, he had to set his personal vengeance aside. Yet, it didn't make him feel better.

--------------####------------

Back to the present, Kai commented, "I hardly seen any Red Dragon thugs, since we entered Edenia…"

Taven answered, "Perhaps they were skulking beneath the shadow, ready to strike us…I don't surprised if Daegon would do such thing," The monk returned,

"You're sounded upset with your brother…" The young demi-god stopped and said,

"He is still my brother, no matter what! My heart breaks after hearing what he had done in my absence…it will even break my heart to kill him…"

"Calm yourself, Taven!" Kai reminded him, "Anger only gives way to sadness and hatred. In this moment, you have to focus to the present, not the past! Let everything go…find peace within," Since his awakening, Taven felt an urge to do the reckless action. But it slowly subsidized when Kai was with him. His advice soothed his heart and calmed his soul. Breathed slowly, the Gold Dragon spoke,

"You are right. Let's continue our journey…" Kai patted the shoulder of his friend warmly.

--------------####------------

Half way of their journey, suddenly the strong wind blew to them. Kai and Taven ewere forced to shield their eyes. The monk commented,

"Strange, I don't feel any signs of weather while we're travelled here…" The demi-god answered,

"Because this isn't an ordinary wind, my friend…this belongs to someone I know," Not for long, the long, white-haired man came down from the sky and landed in front of them. Kai immediately knelt, while his friend bowed little to the incoming god of Wind,

"Lord Fujin!" the monk greeted respectfully. Fujin returned the greeting courteously,

"Thank you, Kai." Then he turned to the demi-god, "Taven, it has been a long time to not see you…by the way, where is your brother Daegon?"

"I wish I can answer that, Fujin." the younger god replied, "Everyone is changed for the worse, including Daegon and Rayden. Can you explain what happened when I sleep for millennia?" The god of Wind lowered his head, before he began to explain,

"A long story, but I will explain it on the proper time…Taven, I have to ask you to abandon your quest," Hearing those words, Kai was shocked but not much as Taven. The demi-god asked,

"Why, Fujin? Have you lost your mind?"

"No, Taven. What I can tell you now is your mission isn't looks like before. It is…corrupted with the dark influence," he continued, "For your sake, please abandon this quest…" Taven was silent, but a cold rage rose inside his bosom and eventually exploded,

"No, I won't! My late father and mother had given this quest to me, and you ask me to abandon it! I am afraid I can't do that, Fujin!" The god of Wind sighed,

"I know you would say so…listen to me, Taven. Things changed here. Shinnok is no longer the Elder God, while Rayden turned dark and brooding just to protect Earthrealm. There was a battle between the Outworld and Edenia. I know what you are up to…but I ask you as a friend to stop this! What you do only exacerbates the worst thing…" Taven countered,

"That isn't enough to stop me, Fujin! I have to do this quest in order to honor them…I ask you to move away, or else, I was forced to hurt you!" Realizing that he was unable to convince him, Fujin eventually took his stance, and said,

"Then I have to stop you with any costs! May the Elder God and your late parents forgive me for this…"

Taven prepared himself as well, "I'll be the one to apologize for that." Not wasting time, Fujin threw Tornado Wind toward his opponent. But the Gold Dragon had dashed forward to him. He quickly lifted his knee to block the attack. Taven kicked back, thus making him withdraw.

Before the demi-god managed to launch the counterattack, Fujin flew to the sky and sent a flying kick to him. Taven received the attack very well, even threw the wind deity quite a distance. Yet, Fujin sprang quickly and threw a gust of wind. His opponent immediately vanished from the sight, and reappeared from the other side. Unfazed, the wind god spun himself into a tornado, which sucked everything close. Taven shouted,

"I don't have any time to waste, Fujin! Time Stop!" He made a circling gesture to the air, and instantly made time froze. The spinning Fujin was froze in the place. The demi-god almost decided to send a blow to the unmoving deity, but eventually decided to against it. Instead he turned to Kai and said,

"Let's go! We have to continue our journey…" Both of them went, leaving Fujin…

--------------####------------

Few hours later,

Kai and Taven had arrived at the feet of the Pyramid, but they weren't alone. Two men stood in front of them. One of them was a bald man with a goatee and scarred right face; he wore a blood red vest and shoulder pads. The other wore a purple-black clothes and mask, covering his entire body and face save the eyes. Taven immediately recognized the bald man as he clenched his teeth,

"Daegon…" Seeing that, Kai advised,

"Focus…Taven, remember your duty!"

The demi-god replied, "I will try hard …not to kill him…"

"That's enough…" They continued to walk until they saw each other eye-to-eye.

"Hello, Brother…I have been waited for you," Daegon greeted, "Do you happy to see me? Oh, how rude I am!" He glanced to the purple-clothed ninja, "May I introduce him to you? His name is Rain…and guess what, he was our half-brother," Ignoring that, Taven begun to ask,

"Why did you kill our parents?" At first, Daegon stunned, but then he begun to smile wryly,

"Ah, I do that to free us…can you imagine? We have to clean their mess. Wars always come and goes, therefore why bother. We don't have to do what they wanted; we could be what we wanted. I simply make our job easier…" The Red Dragon master sported his Drakesword deliberately in order to aggravate his brother.

"Why did you mistreat Caro? He is your guardian…"

"Oh, that old beast? Well, he had faithfully kept me though mistakenly awaken me at the wrong time. Nevertheless, I thank him by making his template to generate my army. This is the way I say thanks to him…" Kai looked Taven and his brothers. It was evident that Daegon was taunting him through callous response. He feared that the young demi-god was unable to control himself.

"The last question," Taven asked evenly, "What are you going to do with Blaze's power?" Daegon's grin grew wider,

"Of course, to become a god…a god of my own likings. I will stop Armageddon for my own purpose. Once done, I will lead the Red Dragon to rule supreme on Earthrealm, and then goes to another realms as well until the true order shall be achieved under the Red Dragon…that's why!" Then Rain spoke for the first time,

"Brother Taven, all of us are the sons of Argus…therefore you're my brother too! Join us and we shall bask in our…I mean Daegon's glory! Come, we shall defeat Blaze together!" Kai turned to the demi-god; Taven's feature was turned dark and brooding. Finally, he answered,

"You are right; we shall have peace…" Daegon and Rain smiled, "…I shall have peace after I destroy you into pieces, Daegon!! This is for our parents!" Shoving both hands, he blasts a fireball at his opponent. Taken aback with such response, the Red Dragon patron instantly unleashed his own fireball. When those balls of fire impacted, the furious conflagration erupted between them. Taven quickly followed the attack with charging forward. Daegon crouched, and charged forward, ramming his shoulder to his brother. Once again, they were pushed backward by the impact.

--------------####------------

Rain and Kai turned each other. The Edenian ninja asked,

"Should we put the same show here?" The White Lotus monk asked back,

"Why do you not helping to separate them? I thought they're your half-brothers," With an unknown gesture, Rain said,

"They are…but I'm not very concerned…I have my own business," Hearing that, Kai realized,

"I see…you just want to see them died so you can take whatever left…"

Rain looks displeased, "You're too nosy, monk! Perhaps I should get rid of you as well…" After saying that, he shot a high-pressure stream of water at his adversary to knocking them down. Yet, the monk had ducked to the ground and slide toward the ninja, before unleashing a powerful flaming kick. Before the kick hit him, Rain submerged himself in a small pool of water and emerged behind his opponent.

Thanks to his endless training, Kai sensed the danger and immediately moved to a hand stand position, begun to rotate and spun his legs like propellers, kicking his foe repeatedly. Cornered, the ninja produced a light-blue sphere and projected it toward the monk. When shattered, Kai surprised to find that his body disobeyed him. He was thrown violently to the ground. In a split second, he shot a fireball to the ground. To Rain's shock, the fireball bounced toward him and hit him directly. Once the caster thrown, the monk felt his own body again. At the same time, his opponent rose again and commented,

"You know we can do this all the day…you cannot defeat me, monk!"

Kai said surly, "Let me tell you that in the end…"

--------------####------------

In other hand, the war between brothers was fought furiously. Slowly, Daegon had the upper hand. As Taven sent his fiery punch toward him, the Red Dragon spun backwards, and then shoots forward with a devastating punch that knocks his opponent back. The attack sent the Gold Dragon kissed the dust.

"Since birth, you always are our parent's favorite," Daegon mocked, "…while I always am the black sheep among the family! Then they put me in this silly quest without asking whether I like it or not! Now you did as they hoped…to be a favorite son!" Taven merely clenched his teeth in anger; he wanted to deny that. Fire lit inside his eyes…until he remembered something,

_Taven, you had to focus…for you had a great responsibility on your shoulder. In the beginning, it might be difficult. But you don't lose hope; someone would help you to share the burden. You are not alone, my son…_

He remembered those words from his mother, before she put him and Daegon to slumber. He wasn't alone! He silently turned to Kai…his only companion! Yes, he had a companion! Calming himself, he faced to his wayward brother and said,

"You might be correct, Daegon," he continued, "However, you could be a favorite son…if only you don't refusing the responsibility and do it in your way. No, we are simply different. This is our parent's test and you had failed them…" The Red Dragon turned red after hearing those words,

"Nonsense, you're the one who had deluded yourself! I chose my own way!"

"That's why you are bound to fail, Daegon…" Gritting his teeth angrily, Daegon shouted,

"I will show you what the true power is, my brother!" He quickly rolled toward his opponent and was about to deliver an uppercut that sends him into the air. To his shock, Taven vanished from his sight …and reappeared behind him. Without wasting time, Taven dashed like a lightning, connecting with three hits.

"It can't be! I almost win! Not fair!" Screaming with blasphemies, the Red Dragon sent Fiery Hands again. His brother blocked the attack successfully. Furious, he eventually pulled his own Drakesword and stormed toward the opponent.

Taven declared, "This is over now, Daegon!". Making a circling gesture with his hands, he suspended the flow of time and freezes his opponent. Daegon hung helplessly in a mired time. In the split second, the Gold Dragon shouted,

"Ring of Hatred!" He rose into the air and smashed his fist into the ground, causing a shockwave of fire. The time speeded again, and Daegon hurled to the ground.

--------------####------------

In another fight, Rain raised his hand to the sky and summoned a blue lightning bolt to strike his enemy. To counter that, Kai backpedaled and launched a ball of fire into the sky. The Edenian ninja rolled, and primed for the ultimate attack. He leaped forward and sent a roundhouse kick. Yet, his opponent answered the attack by lunged forward and sent his own roundhouse. The fire and water-based attack impacted violently, sending their wielder away. From their sides, Rain had produced his Storm Sword, while Kai pulled the spiked club. They almost charged each other until something stopped them. The battle instantly stopped as they saw Taven facing his brother…

Daegon sprawled to the ground, but he refused to give up. He lifted the Drakesword again and charged toward his elder brother. Once again, Taven dashed forward and knocked him away, while the sword rolled to the ground. Upon this situation, the Red Dragon realized that he wasn't his match and said,

"Kill me and be done with this…" Taven picked the Drakesword calmly,

"No …killing you won't bring our parents back." He stared his brother, "I ask you to forfeit your right to challenge Blaze," Look skeptic, Daegon asked,

"What if I don't?" He instantly silent as Taven pointed the Drakesword in front of him,

"Then I don't have a choice but to destroy you on the spot…I think that's fitting," The Red Dragon lord thought hard. With defeated look, he finally said,

"Fine, which choice I have now? Then the Drakesword is yours! I surrender the right to challenge Blaze to you," Taven merely nodded. Suddenly, the pyramid shook violently and a hidden recess opened. From the recess, the elderly pair came out; they looked magnificent. Taven was shocked to see them,

"Father…Mother?" He eventually kowtowed to them as a sign of respect, while Daegon looks pale and fearful. In other hand, Rain stood transfixed with such scene. It was the first time he saw Argus, his _father_ in flesh. He thought Daegon had killed him. The elderly man spoke,

"Get up, Taven." The young demi-god rose, as the elderly woman hugged him,

"Taven, my dear son…we've missed you so much," Taven was unable to hold his emotion,

"I…thought…you're…already dead," Argus shook his head and explained,

"It was a ruse. We know that Daegon's awakening was unexpected…when he came to us, we had prepared for the worst. Sadly, our prediction was correct," Delia added,

"Therefore we put much faith in you, Taven! You possesses the virtue that required to protect Edenia. We believe that you can carry this task," The elderly goddess caressed his son's face, and Taven held her hand,

"Then I shall carry the quest to the end, mother! I won't disappoint you, father!"

Argus nodded, "That's my son…" he glanced to Daegon who scowled, and said sternly,

"As for you, my unfaithful son…you had caused many sufferings in every realms,"

"You aren't fair!" the Red Dragon accused, "You always play favorites to Taven, while I am the black sheep! You never give me a chance…" Instantly, the lightning cracked as Argus bellowed

"SILENCE!" Daegon instantly silent. The Edenian God continued,

"You had your own chance to repent, but yet you are persisted in your evil! Becaue you're still our son, you aren't destroyed but you will be punished severely for your crimes," With a single gesture, Argus lifted Daegon and throw him away into the pyramid. Daegon could only scream aloud as the recess closed tight. Seeing that, Rain was dumb-founded.

Then Argus and Delia turned to Taven, "Our duty is done here; the rest is yours…whatever you do we believe that you do it in everyone's best interest," The demi-god bowed again,

"I won't disappoint you, father and mother!" With that, the pair disappeared from the sight and went to heavens. He turned to the purple-clothed ninja, "Rain, you don't have to come with Daegon…you are my brother too, though half-brother. Come!"

Rain lowered his head, "I'm sorry…but I had my own side!" Suddenly, a bolt of lightning came toward Taven and Kai shouted,

"Taven, look out!" The monk pushed the demi-god away, before the bolt strikes both of them. The lightning blinded their sight temporarily. Once over, Rain was nowhere to be seen. Taven thanked,

"Kai, thanks for your intervention! I didn't know this…"

Kai shook his head, "I should realize this treachery beforehand! I am sorry for your brothers…"

"Yes, I lost my brothers today, but have another one!" The White Lotus monk smiled,

"You finally control your mind, I proud with that!"

"Thanks to you, Kai! I can't do that without you…" Then they hugged each other.

Holding the Drakeswords, the demi-god turned his sight toward the peak of the pyramid,

"Come, I still have another responsibility to go!" Both of them begun to climbing the stairs at the pyramid.

--------------####------------

Once arrived at the top, Taven and Kai saw a fiery being sat onto the tip of the Pyramid. The flames enveloped the being, while the jagged and spiked surface appeared all over its body. The being was aware of their presence. It spoke,

_Taven, son of Argus and Delia! You had finally arrived here; I've been waiting for your coming. Where is your brother Daegon?_

Taven nodded, "I am…I have come here to challenge you, Blaze!" Blaze stood up and faced the demi-god,

_Then I can fulfill my purpose millennia ago. I was created to monitor the kombatant's progress… Before, the Dragon King's holy men had taken me away to guard the egg. They had used spells to bind me; after the egg hatched I can depart. I feel something changed inside me…you had to quick, Taven. The fate of the realms was in your hands alone. I assume your brother had failed…_

"Yes," the Gold Dragon answered regretfully, "But I won't fail you…I shall win this battle, Blaze!"

_You can try then!_ Instantly, the fiery being launched a flame ball toward Taven. The demi-god countered it with his fireball, creating a hellish conflagration atop the pyramid. Without wasting time, he quickly charged forward and slashed his Drakesword. However, Blaze immediately punched the ground, sending lava up underneath his opponent. The maneuver broke Taven's momentum. Withdrawing himself from the site, Taven leaped to the air and use Ring of Hatred. The shockwave of fire wiped the surrounding area, yet Blaze was nowhere to be seen. When he landed, suddenly the fiery being rose from another side of the area and charged toward his opponent. The demi-god was thrown quite a distance by such attack. He could felt the searing pain at his back. Blaze began to taunt him,

_Are you really son of Argus? If so, why are you so easy? _ Taven forced himself to rise and said,

"I am! I am not an easy opponent…you're just a created being and I am a son of your creator! Soon or later, I shall defeat you!"

_Then prove it with your might!_ _Don't only boast_! Charging once again, Taven shouted his warcry,

--------------####------------

Kai watched the battle with concern; he knew that he mustn't interfere. However, Taven had just fight Fujin and Daegon awhile ago, and he wasn't in his peak. Fighting the creature like Blaze was extremely tough, even for a half-god like Taven. The temptation to help his friend was ringing on his head. Everything was at stake here. If Taven failed, every combatant would be destroyed…he must choose damnation or doomsday…

--------------####------------

Once again, Taven was pushed back. His power almost spent against Blaze; not mentioning that he had fought two people before. Then he received an uppercut at his chin, which sent him flying. Crashing to the ground again, Taven could taste his own blood. Standing triumphantly, Blaze spoke,

_Daegon has failed because he was awoken prematurely and eventually corrupted…now you can't even defeat me as well. The time is almost over for my mission…if you can't defeat me, then the others would. But if nobody can defeat me as well, perhaps I will take this to my own hand…_

Taven croaked, "No, it isn't over yet…Blaze! I am not yet down…" The fiery being replied,

_Your time is up, Taven son of Argus and Delia…you have your chance, but you wasted it!_ _I shall end our battle once and for all…_ He began to curl up,

"This isn't your original mission! You supposedly give another chance,"

_Yes, it isn't! It is mine alone…_As Blaze rolled up toward him; a ball of fire fell from Heaven to its path, forcing the creature swerve away. Taven turned around and saw Kai beside him.

"Kai, you…" the White Lotus monk said,

"Don't get me wrong; I don't want the power! I do this to help you…you had fought three times and not yet in a shape! That was unfair. I decide to interfere this, though gods may condemn my act. My conscience is clear; I simply help a friend here. Nothing else…" The half-god was silent; what Kai said was right. This looks unfair, and somehow broke his father's rule. With the fates in stake, this might be the last option. Then he rose,

"In that case, let me take the responsibility! What the Elder Gods decide, I shall yield to them! " He offered his hand to Kai and the monk shook it,

"Let's do it together…" They turned around and saw Blaze rising. The flames grown furiously and the fiery creature stared them,

_You have violated your father's agreement! This can't be borne!_

"You had broken it first, Blaze! Kai simply make it even…perhaps we shall continue our fight!" Blaze was silent momentarily until its flame roared brightly and could be seen from afar.

--------------####------------

Below the Pyramid,

The fight between Dairou and Shao Kahn was interrupted temporarily, when they saw a bright and blinding flame atop the pyramid. The mercenary commented,

"What is going on up there? I feel a strong power emanating from the pyramid…" The Outworld Emperor replied,

"Then it shall be mine, once you're dead!" With that, he attacked Dairou again, which successfully blocked,

"Perhaps you shouldn't say it first, until our fight is over!"

--------------####------------

Back to the Pyramid of Argus,

Blaze had called forth his full power in order to face Taven and Kai altogether,

_Very well, I shall destroy both of you and then stop Armageddon by myself!_ The monk and the half-god glanced and said to each other,

"Are you ready, Kai?"

"I always ready for everything…" Roared to its lungs, Blaze punched the ground once again, bringing the lava above. Taven and Kai quickly avoided the attack. The monk leaped to the air and shoots a fireball toward the creature. Blaze crushed the attack easily; however he failed to anticipate Taven who dashed forward him. The dash threw him three steps away. Before the creature could breathe, Kai had sent his roundhouse kick, which threw him further. When the monk attacked again, Blaze melts into the ground.

Unfortunately, Taven was ready this time. He used Ring of Hatred to force the fire elemental coming out. Aware of that, Kai swung his Spiked Club and bashed Blaze's torso. The creature roared with anguish. To its shock, the Gold Dragon slashed it with Drakesword. The elemental began to stagger and its flame grew weaker. This time, Taven charged forward and stabbed the sword through it. Afterward, he glanced to Kai, who immediately nodded. Kai charged himself and unleashed a powerful flaming kick toward his opponent, meanwhile his companion also sent Turning Kick. The combined chi drove the Drakesword deeper, and finally burst through Blaze.

The fire elemental shuddered violently, before it fell in kneeling position and said,

_Ugh…you are won, Taven son of Argus and Delia…you're lucky to have such loyal friend…Finally, I have fulfilled my purpose! My role is done here…the godhood shall be yours…_

Taven said, "Blaze…" But the creature continued,

_Yet, every choice shall have their consequences…but you don't have to worry…because you aren't alone…"_ With a terrible shriek, Blaze's body cracked and eventually exploded. As the smithereens showered him, Taven felt an immense power flooded his entire being and made his armor glow brighter almost like a sun. Finally, he had become Protector of Edenia. In other hand, Kai felt the excruciating pain on his head; something had filled his head with visions. The pain had forced him to go in a meditative position.

--------------####------------

With Blaze's explosion, the power immediately washed over the surrounding, even spreads to the adjacent realms…

--------------####------------

Flushed with victory, Taven shouted, "Yes, at last! Kai, we've won!" He turned to the monk and shook him,

"We've won! The Armageddon won't come…I finally succeeded…"

"I hope I can congratulate you, Lord Taven…however I see something disturbing…"

"What do you see, Kai? Tell me…" Kai opened his eyes and this time worry etched his countenance,

"I've linked psychically with…the One Being, perhaps the side effect of Blaze's power to me. Through the One Being's eyes, I saw the histories of Mortal Kombat, from Shao Kahn's ascension, the Outworld Invasion to the Earthrealm, Shinnok's scheme, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung's alliance , Liu Kang's death and finally our journey and battle here…I saw everything, Taven!"

"Then, can you see what happen to the future?" Taven asked hopefully.

Kai shook his head, "I am afraid no…when I try to see the future I saw nothing…" That made the Gold Dragon shocked,

"No, you're wrong! It can't be true! I have prevented Armageddon, there supposedly something in future…" Someone spoke,

"Perhaps he is right," Both turned and saw the God of Wind nearby,

"Fujin…" Fujin sighed,

"Taven, this is what I want to tell you from the beginning…your victory did not kill or nullify the kombatants. It did the otherwise," Still disbelieved, Taven asked,

"What do you mean?" The God of Wind walked to the edge,

"Come and see by yourself…" Taven and Kai went to the mentioned direction and saw to the battle between the Outworlders and the Edenians.

--------------####------------

Below,

The unknown energies enveloped Dairou and Shao Kahn. Instantly, a golden suit of armor formed around the mercenary's body. In other hand, the Emperor of Outworld felt his strength increased tenfold. He immediately charged himself and sent a powerful attack toward his opponent. However, Dairou blocked the attack and made the colossal explosion. The surge of energy eventually spread everywhere, killing those who weren't strong enough!

--------------####------------

Seeing the scene below, Taven was transfixed with utter shock and muttered,

"No, it can't be…I am failed!"

--------------####------------

Author's Note: After postponed for a year, I finally finished this chapter. The chapter was inspired by Taven, Daegon and Kai's ending amd the Konquest campaign. I deliberately pair Kai with Taven and Daegon with Rain. Dairou and Shao Kahn's ending is to describe the result of Blaze's defeat. After Taven's quest failed successfully, what happened afterward to the other kombatants? This fanfic didn't follow the canon, but simply out of my wild imaginations. Wait the answer in "the Aftermath". Just send me your reviews, opinions, critics and flames; everyone will be welcome! See you next time!


End file.
